India Bound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: #2 in Darkverse. Sequel to Dark Becomes Light. Complete. Btvs/Gargoyle/Xena Crossover Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions. Gabrielle/Xander Chapter 13 up. Author's Note included.
1. Chapter 1

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

----------------------

Cave

Xander and Brooklyn's Room

Xander watched as Brooklyn wiped a taloned finger across the amulet as he sat down. He lifted his tail up and sat down on a boulder, placing it to the ground shortly after. The gargoyle ran a talon down the back of his hair.

"How long do you think it's been?" Brooklyn asked his friend.

Xander gave it some thought. "Almost 3 months." He let out a sigh, "I think so. It's not like we have a calendar or anything."

"Well, we can go by seasons. I think its been getting a little colder. So we might be heading into winter. It could be December, January, or February." The gargoyle said honestly.

He nodded as he placed a pack beside, "Do you think we'll ever get home, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn looked at the dirt beneath him. "I dunno, Xander. Finding the other half of the Phoenix Gate is going to be really hard to do. It could pop-up at any time. Hell, when you found it in the first place as a whole was a very slim chance. Seeing as time keeps going, the chance of it is going to be really hard to determine if at all."

Xander nodded, "It's the ole Xander Harris luck." He shook his head with a smirk, "At least no Hellmouth."

Brooklyn looked at him and could tell he was holding back how he felt. The gargoyle could understand. Both of them left their homes together. He left Manhattan. Xander left Sunnydale. Their family and friends gone.

Yes, they now were friends with Xena, Gabrielle, and even Joxer. But…they weren't the friends of their pasts. He sighed and looked toward the cave opening. The rain still poured outside.

This was their first day in India.

And during that first day, they were almost mugged. Xena got injured and was in the other room with Gabrielle taking a bath.

He shook his head, and glanced at Xander. "Hey, we're in the same boat."

Xander took out a sickle and looked at the blade. "I know. We're stuck. But, I just keep hoping that…"

Brooklyn added, "Hoping that it will appear and take us home. I know, Xander. I know. I feel the same hope. Sometimes, it's the hope that keeps me going. I'd love to see Goliath again. I'd love to see the others. But until then, you and I are going to have to stick together."

He grinned, "At least I ended up with a gargoyle that I could trust." Xander shrugged, "I just want to be able to see my friends again. I miss them."

Brooklyn was about to say something when he heard a rattle. Brooklyn gestured his head toward the cave entrance and headed for it. Xander grabbed his weapon back into his sheath and joined him.

------

Cave

Xena and Gabrielle's Room

Xena sat on her boulder. Needle and thread in her hand. "Gabrielle, I'm all for your spiritual quests, and India is a fine place to go, but remind me why we decided to take the scenic route."

She smiled, wringing out her wet hair. "Come on. Local legends say that these mountains are a holy place."

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't care about local legends. I'm talking about the local thugs who tried to cut us in the pass."

"Well, I'd apologize again. The truth is, I think you enjoyed it."

Xena looked at her wound, "Having my leg gashed open?"

Gabrielle put the shirt Xander gave her back on and turned to face her, "No, having a good reason to bust some head."

"That's ridiculous."

Gabrielle pointed out, "You smiled."

She looked at her confusingly, "What?"

"When that big guy came at you, and tossed you at the other three, you smiled."

Xena defended herself, "I winced. He was big."

"You smiled."

"I was relieved!"

Gabrielle went over to her and went for the thread, "You still smiled."

Xena took back the thread, "Oh give me that. You got hands like a sailor. It was a thing of beauty. Did you see how they fell over? Just like a game of dominoes."

"Yeah. It wasn't a game to them."

Xena clarified, "Let me get this straight. You're standing up for a bunch of thugs who tried to rob and kill us."

"Those guys were scum, I admit that. I just wonder if maybe your fighting for good has more to do with the fighting than the good."

"Think my fighting for good is a cover for something darker? I don't know."

Gabrielle sat down next to her, "It's funny. We come to places like this, you know the spiritual places? Looking for some sort of answer. Makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If instead of reaching out…maybe we should be looking in."

Xena just stared at her as a vision started to reoccur.

888888

Xena found herself bound to a cross. All around her was snow and she turned to her right and saw another cross.

On the cross was Gabrielle, only with short hair. She looked at Xena and Xena back at her.

But then…

Gabrielle started to change. She disappeared and was shortly replaced by a man with dark hair. A man that who recently came into their lives.

Xander…

He took her place, and bound to the cross, the same way and position Gabrielle was earlier.

But then…

Xander disappeared and Gabrielle came back. She looked at Xena and mouthed the words, 'I love you, Xena.'

Xena shot up straight. She looked at Gabrielle with a horrid look.

888888

"Was it the vision again? Xena, would just forget that? You always say that we control out destiny, right?"

She shook her head, "It was different this time."

Gabrielle looked at her, "How?"

Xena looked toward the room that held their friends, "Xander was there." She turned to Gabrielle, "It was you. Then you changed into Xander. Then he changed back to you."

Gabrielle got her feet, "We should tell him."

She shook her head, "It shouldn't concern him. He doesn't belong here. And now I'm having visions with him. Gabrielle, we have to find a way to get him home."

"And we will, Xena. But he should know. C'mon." Gabrielle looked at the room too. "Xena, we're in charge of our destines. You said we that, remember?"

She was about to say something when a rattle was head.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear that?" Brooklyn asked as he and Xander entered their room.

Gabrielle said, "Just—just stay here. I'm going to check it out." She looked at Xena, "Don't break those stitches. I'll be right back."

Gabrielle left all three of them.

Moments passed.

"Gabrielle?"

No answer.

"I'm going after her." Xander said as he headed for the direction Gabrielle just entered.

"Gabrielle? Xander?"

No answer.

Xena got to her feet and was about to head for them when Brooklyn got to her. "Here. Lean on my side." She did. And the two went to where their two friends disappeared.

They soon went into the next room and found a huge hole in the middle of the ground.

The gargoyle and the tall woman approached it, "You don't think?"

She looked at him, "You obviously don't know Gabrielle."

"So…you're saying that…"

Xena told him, "Gabrielle and I'm pretty sure Xander are down that hole."

"Great." Brooklyn said with disgust. He looked toward the room they just left. "We have rope. I can tie it on one end and then…"

He cut himself off when he felt a sudden disappearance of weight. Brooklyn looked beside him and sure enough, Xena was no longer there. The gargoyle shook his head, "Great."

Taking a step back, he went back to where Xena and Gabrielle were bathing. Looking around, he spotted some rope coiled up. Taking it, he went back to the room and tied one end on a big boulder, crafting it to form an anchor.

With the other end in talon, he descended down the hole.

"Xena!?"

No answer.

"Gabrielle? Xander?"

No answer again.

He went further down but realized he didn't have enough rope. Shaking his head, he gave the rope a yank making sure the rope was steady. It was. Looking beneath himself, he still didn't know where the end of this hole was, but he continued to climb down…hoping this hole didn't reach to China or maybe America would be the better way to think with that thought.

------

Location Unknown

Gabrielle pulled herself into sitting position. "What happened?" She soon spotted both Xena and Xander moving slightly. "Xena, I fell down a…a hole."

Xena looked at her, "Yeah, what is it with you and holes, huh?" She looked at her leg as she got up, "Look, my wound, it's gone."

Xander got to his feet, "Did I miss something?" He looked around him, "Where are we?"

She looked at him, "Good question."

"Ahhhhhh!"

The three of them looked upward and saw Brooklyn falling down. He immediately opened his wings wide and was able to catch a draft. Looking down below him, he saw his three friends. Riding the draft, he was able to glide down to meet them.

Landing on his feet, he looked at them, "Everyone alright?"

Gabrielle looked at the scenery. "Do you know what this place reminds me of?"

Xander looked at them, "Wonderland?"

They were all apparently standing in a very vibrant forest. All the colors seemed to be brighter and more gleaming then usual. Animals were everywhere. It truly seemed peaceful. Calming and peaceful.

Xena replied, "I dunno about Wonderland, but I was thinking Illusia. But so far, the only music I've heard was the birds singing."

Gabrielle looked at them, "You don't think we're dead?"

Xander sighed, "I hope not, because if this was heaven, I would seriously wonder why no Playboy bunnies were around."

Xena was about to answer when she heard something. She looked around and spotted a man. Grabbing him, she pulled him to them. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on us?"

The man looked at her strangely, struggled to get free, "What do you think your doing? Breaking into this garden?"

Gabrielle told him, "We didn't break in."

Xander added, "We sorta fell in." He looked above him, "From a hole in a cave." Xander looked at the animals again. "If we suddenly run into the Mad Hatter, I'd say we'd definitely be in Wonderland. And I'm not talking the Batman villain."

The man asked, "A cave? There's no gate through a cave around here?"

Brooklyn questioned, "Where are we? What is this place?"

He replied, "Well…ha-ha…that kinda depends on you."

Xena glared at him, "Don't play games with us. How do we get outta here?"

The man answered, "Ask Aidan. He—he—Aidan—owns this whole estate, and everything in it…except me."

"And how do we find this Aidan?"

"Well, he's everywhere. But, start at the house up at the path."

He then ran away.

"Poor man." Gabrielle told them.

"C'mon." Xena said as the four headed toward the house.

The four of them headed for the house, each of them admiring the scenery.

"It's beautiful. Don't you think?" Gabrielle asked them.

"Yeah, in that lucky, 'I'm in paradise kind of way. Let's find out what's going on."

"Sooner we do that," Brooklyn pointed out, "the sooner we get out of here."

------

Aidan's House

The quartet entered the house; all were stunned at the architecture.

Columns spread around the room covering a tiled floor. Tiles of dark and tiles of light blue decorated the floor. Blue sculptures, both designed to look like humans and gargoyles, lined the main pathway to the exit.

"If Aidan did this, he's got talent." Gabrielle said with awe.

Her friend added, "And a whole lotta time on his hands."

"If we run into an Incan Mummy display, I'm running the other way." Xander grimaced.

"Don't know about Incan mummies, Xander, but these gargoyle statues look incredible."

"They're so unusual, the poses, the color." She looked around her, "Look. What do you think?"

Xander smirked, "Someone's got a Smurf fetish."

Xena looked at the face of one of the statues, "Without a face, it could be anyone."

"Exactly." The four turned to see a man entered the room. "You see, these figures represent the ultimate, inner peace—something anyone can achieve." He paused, "Both human and gargoyle alike."

Xena said, "Don't bet the farm on it."

Gabrielle clarified, "She means it's easier for some people than it is for other."

He agreed, "Very true. Took me almost ten years, but then my demons ran deep. You can't get rid of these overnight, but you can eventually release them. I'm living proof. I'm also Aidan, and you are?" He finished with an offered handshake.

She accepted it. "Xena. These are my friends, Xander, Brooklyn, and Gabrielle."

He grinned, "Welcome to my home."

Xena smiled, "This is some hospitality you have here. My leg, yesterday, it had a gash on it, and took twelve stitches. Now, it's gone, healed completely. How d'ya explain that?"

"It's amazing, isn't it? Technically, I guess you'd call it, 'Mind shifting matter.'"

Xander asked, "You're saying your mind healed her leg?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no, no, not just my mind. You see, there's breathing and meditational techniques, the whole approach to the, I'm babbling again, aren't I? If you'd be interested, I'd love to show you."

Xena explained, "It's potent stuff, but I think we'll pass. If you'll just direct us off the place, we'll be going."

Aidan nodded, "A woman of action, commendable. Yet you still eat and sleep, don't you? Why not stay the night here, and start free tomorrow?"

"Well…" Xena started.

"Good food, fine wine."

Gabrielle grinned, "Warm bath?" She then slapped Xena on the back.

He smiled, "Excellent."

"Gabrielle."

------

South Corridor

Xander and Brooklyn departed both Xena and Gabrielle. The girls headed for the bathing room, leaving the two males alone.

They decided to explore a little before the four would meet for dinner.

Just as before, the rest of the house was decorated in the same fashion. Blue stone figures were everywhere.

Xander looked at them carefully, "Alright. Which one's Papa Smurf? Because I seriously think that one in 'The Thinker' pose is Brainy."

Brooklyn inspected one, "Smurfs is one show I didn't see."

"Your missing one of the best childhood cartoons out there, Brooklyn."

He smirked, "Somehow, I think I'll survive."

The gargoyle headed for the railing before him. Turning around, he leaned against a column with his wings wrapped around himself to form a cloak. "This is a interesting situation we found ourselves in."

Xander joined him, standing beside him, "You mean not knowing about Smurfs, then yeah, this is interesting."

He smirked, "Forget about the Smurfs, Xander. I mean, this place. It's so surreal."

"Surreal is definitely the word to describe it." He looked behind him for a second, "I half suspect to run into Dali any moment."

"I could see Dali finding this place interesting." The gargoyle agreed. "But think about Aidan. Do you really think he can do these things? He can help you find your inner peace?"

Xander looked at him, "I don't know. Sure, inner peace is important, but I don't think I need to go searching for it. It's there. I know everyone has good and dark moments in their life. I've had my share of both, but I don't think I need to try and find peace."

"Oh…" Brooklyn said, not getting the answer he hoped. "So you're happy with what's going on in your life?"

He shrugged, "I'm not totally thrilled about it. I've done things that I'm not particularly happy about, but I'm not interested in trying to achieve inner peace." Xander looked at him, and noticed the defeated look on his face. "That's not what you hope I would say, is it?"

"No…"

The young man asked with concern, "What happened?"

Brooklyn wasn't one to talk about his past, but seeing as the two of them were actually starting to trust each other with delicate information, he didn't seem to mind.

Sure, he had problems with humans. Partly due to Demona's interference, but because of Goliath and Eliza, and because of his current situation, he knew not all humans were bad.

Letting out a breath that he was holding in he explained the story of Goliath being under Demona's spell, and the part he played within the story. He explained Demona's trickery and constant favoring of alternative motives.

"She hurt you then, huh?"

"Yes." He said slowly. "And I was hoping that…"

Xander understood, "Hey, if you want to meet up with Aidan and think about stuff, then do it. I'm not going to stand in your way. Seeing as we're here, you might as well take advantage of it. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He grinned, "Thank you, Xander."

------

Bath House

"Gods, this is bliss." Gabrielle said in contentment.

Xena shivered, "How long do you think we've been in here? I'm pruning'."

Gabrielle moved gently to hers side. The water was steaming all around them. "Would you relax? Aidan's right. You need to just learn to slow down. You know? I'm surprised at you, Xena."

"Why?"

Gabrielle answered, "For someone who's seen what Lao Ma and Alti can do, it's strange you're not curious about Aidan?"

Xena answered honestly, "I've seen enough to know that most people can't handle spiritual powers. It's seems Xander has seen this too. And Aidan is no Lao Ma."

The mention of Xander caused her eyes to cast down. The whole ordeal with Puck flash in her mind. She looked at her friend. "We still have to tell him about your vision, Xena."

"I don't know, Gabrielle. If we can get Xander home, then we don't have to worry about it. He'll be in the future and away from us." She then looked at her and sighed, "But then that just leaves you. With Xander here, it means that this vision I keep having has just become even more serious."

"All the more reason to tell him, Xena." Gabrielle reminded her. "He deserves to know."

"I'll tell him after dinner."

"Good." Gabrielle smiled. "As for Aidan. Yeah, he's a bit odd. That doesn't mean we can't learn something from him. I wanna ask him to teach me his breathing techniques. Will you come with me?"

Xena said, "Thanks, but I've been breathing just fine on my own for years, now." She then noticed the look on Gabrielle's face. "Well, you know I could have given him another chance. After all, the guy did heal my leg."

"Mighty big of you, Xena."

All of a sudden a knock on the door was heard.

Xena got out of the bath and was about to grab a towel when the door opened.

"Mm! Mm! Oh-h! Oh-h! Lieutenant Gar, reporting as ordered with clothes, Sir."

Xena looked down at him, and as soon as he saw her naked, he glanced downward.

"Sir?"

Gabrielle smirked.

-----------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 2  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess

---------------

Dining Room

"I trust everything was to your liking?"

Gabrielle smiled, "It was good, thank you."

Aidan nodded as the others said their enjoyment for their meals. He smiled in response and turned around. He turned back to them, "Gar will take you to your rooms."

"Aidan?"

He glanced at the gargoyle. "I was hoping you could teach me some of those breathing techniques."

Gabrielle joined, "I'd like to learn that too."

He grinned, "Absolutely. Why don't you two get washed up and meet me back here?"

Gabrielle and Brooklyn agreed.

"What about you?"

Xena replied, "I thought I'd walk around the garden. Try and do some meditating."

"And you?"

Xander answered, "Um, I'm actually going to do the walking thing. Just enjoy the scenery. Might try and do the whole 'Be one with Nature,' thing."

"Very well," Aidan stated. "As I suggested before, Gabrielle and Brooklyn can wash up and meet me back here. Xander and Xena are more than welcome to explore the garden."

That being said, Aidan left the four of them within a few moments.

Waiting for certain sounds to fade away, she looked at her friends. She turned to Gabrielle who nodded in return. "Xander?"

He finished a piece of broken bread that was left on his plate. "Yeah?"

She leaned forward, "Lately, I've been having visions."

Xander nodded. He took a breath, and said to her, "Prophetic visions?"

Xena was taken back for a second. She was surprised that he didn't seem surprised by any of this. Especially that he knew about prophecies. But then…

Xena remembered the brief conversations the four of them had, and particularly talking about his past, his life in Sunnydale. She had even heard rumors about vampire slayers.

True, she never met up with vampires or vampire slayers, but she did remember Hercules talking about Strygoia. Vampires as they were commonly called. So she knew a little about vampires. And rumor had it that vampire slayers had prophetic visions.

Using that logic, Xena understood that why Xander wasn't surprised with visions. More conveniently, one of his friends back home was a vampire slayer. Xena gave him a nod. "Yes…" She gave it some thought. "Well, maybe. I don't know. I keep having them for the last four months or so."

Gabrielle added, "They've been telling her that Xena and I are going to die, being bound to crosses by Romans."

Xander sighed. Visions. Nothing unusual. The question though why were they bringing this to his attention? He wanted to find out. "Yeah?"

Brooklyn saw the concerned look on his friend's face. "Are you saying that…"

The tall woman said, "Before we fell down that hole, I had the vision again. This time, it started as it usually does. But when I looked at Gabrielle, she changed. You appeared in her place. Then you disappeared and Gabrielle came back. The rest of the vision went as usual." She then faced Gabrielle. "Interesting enough. You're hair was back to normal length."

She showed a confused look, "My hair?" Gabrielle took a look at a few tendrils. "So it was back to being long?'

Xena nodded, "Yeah."

Gabrielle shrugged, "I like my hair long anyway."

"Um, Xena." Xander said to bring the conversation back at hand. "The vision, remember?"

She nodded, "Right."

The bard said, "We just wanted to let you know."

Xander sighed, "I appreciate that. I do." He ran a hand down the back of his head, followed through with a scratch. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with this information."

Xena responded, "We're going to get you home, both of you. We do that, then you won't be here if my vision comes true."

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on her. Xander let out a sigh, "As much as we want to go home, we don't want that vision to come true."

Brooklyn added, "You two took us in. We've had the pleasure to be your side for the last three months, but when we do leave, we want to be sure that that vision won't be coming true."

Gabrielle looked at her elder friend, "Think of this way, Xena. With them here, it's two more variables that can change the course of things to come."

Xena sighed, "I just don't want to be the reason for any of your deaths."

Xander grinned, "And you won't. It'll probably be because of doing something stupid back in Sunnydale."

Xena thought back to the last few months and reminded him, "If your friends back in Sunnydale are like us, you won't have the chance to die from stupidity."

He slumped back into his seat, not knowing if at all if what Xena just said would ever be true.

------

Dining Room

Brooklyn and Gabrielle reentered the room a few moments later.

The dinner table they recently ate from was pushed by the far wall. The chairs were neatly pushed underneath.

Aidan was just ahead of them, starting outward, just looking outside. He could make out Xander and Xena both walking down the path that led from his home to the main gardens.

He smiled when he felt the vibration as two pairs of feet approached him. "Welcome." Aidan turned around, and sure enough Gabrielle and Brooklyn approached him. "We're going to start with some general breathing techniques."

Aidan walked toward them, "Both human and gargoyle have found these methods beneficial. I'm more than willing to teach them to you."

Brooklyn nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled, "It's very important that you have your bodies flexible. Seeing as you four come travel daily, training, I am more than eager to start. You're daily regiments will only make these exercise flow smoothly."

"I want you two to sit down, sitting cross-legged and face one another."

That being said, Gabrielle and Brooklyn did as suggested. The gargoyle sat down first, allowing his clasped wings to cloak him. He made sure that his arms were able to move freely afterward. Gabrielle followed suit.

Aidan sat in front of them, looking at them. "I want you both to close your eyes and breath. Slowly. Allow your lungs to fill with air and release. Block out all the sounds around. Just listen to my voice and when we reach a calming realm, we'll open our eyes and start the procedure."

Moments turned into minutes as the two visitors allowed their breathing to commence. Each one allowed their lungs to fill and release their natural purpose.

Aidan opened his eyes first and watched as his two students continued their lesson. He got to his feet and approached Gabrielle first. Taking her wrists in his hands, he said to her, "Relax and open your eyes."

Gabrielle did as she was told and the fist thing she saw was the breathing gargoyle. "Alright, Gabrielle. Lay down. Allow your chest to touch the floor."

She did as she was told as he continued, "I'm going to stretch your arms a little. Just relax and continue to breath." He arched her up as he continued, "And inhale, slowly up, through the nose and exhale slowly down. Concentrate on the breathing. Good."

Gabrielle then chuckled a little.

"Good." He repeated.

Gabrielle then pulled herself back into a sitting position. She looked at him, "I've never concentrated on just breathing before."

Aidan sat beside her. He turned to Brooklyn, "Come over here, Brooklyn. You should hear this." He opened his eyes and joined them. "After I finish up with Gabrielle, I will attend to you."

"Nobody really concentrates on breathing. But that's exactly where it starts. From a single breath. Without breath, there is no life, right?"

Brooklyn agreed, "Makes sense."

He spotted a concerned look on the young woman's face, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"A small warning, to both of you." He said as he directed a look at Brooklyn as well. "These breathing techniques, the meditational techniques that I'm teaching you, the whole approach to inner stillness. It could stir up some thoughts and feelings that you didn't even know you have. Some of them, not so nice."

"I'm game if you are." Gabrielle said with a grin.

"We both are." Brooklyn clarified.

"Good." Aidan said. "Alright," he began by getting to his feet. "Come with me Brooklyn."

------

Gardens

Xander and Xena headed further down into the gardens. The sun held brightly above them and cast its natural glow over them like a blanket. Birds chirped happily as if they were leading a symphony.

Xander followed his friend as they walked deeper.

Along with the chirps, they could hear the sound of water hitting off a rock from a waterfall.

"This looks like it will do fine." Xena said as they entered into a clearing.

Xander nodded as he walked the perimeter. When he reached a stump, Xander sat down and looked at his friend, "You're really going to do this?"

She looked at him, "I might as well try it. No real harm in trying it. Besides, I told her I give him a shot."

He nodded. "I dunno if I'm going to do it."

Xena approached him. "Xander, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I don't know about this guy myself. But, it doesn't hurt to try."

Xander let out a breath. "Alright. I'll try some breathing."

Xena smiled as he got off the stump. He spun around and started to clear the grass beneath him. Sitting down, Indian style, he stared ahead and said simply, "I'll just relax a little."

Xena nodded as she went to the center of the clearing and started to close her eyes. As soon as her breathing become more at ease, she started to perform some techniques taught to her by Lao Ma. Her eyes opened slowly as her movements became more fluid. Her gestures became more violent shortly after and they started to thrust with ease. She moved more and started to become in tuned with the wind surrounding her. Her mind was soon losing her sense of self as she became more and more aware of her body and its movements.

------

Dining Room

Brooklyn let out a breath that he was holding in as Aidan took his talons and helped him stretch out his muscles. His wings expanded outward as he arched his back. His tail straightened as his breathing commenced.

Memories started to re-appear in his mind as he continued to breath. He started to lose his self as his memories flourished. Past images of Scotland and mainly Manhattan flashed within his mind.

Images of Demona transpired next. Her voice echoed in his mind. Goliath shrieking out in pain as Demona cast the spell. Brooklyn could remember the pain Goliath must of felt.

'I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes.'

Brooklyn's teeth gritted as the memory was fully playing out. He remembered everything so vividly…as if it just happened moments before.

'No. This wasn't the plan. I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it.'

His eyes flew open and his breathing started to unleash large gasps of air.

"That's intense." Brooklyn said in a whisper.

Gabrielle spun around from what she was doing and looked at him in concern, "Is he alright?"

Aidan helped Brooklyn to his feet. Gabrielle joined them shortly.

Brooklyn looked at him and thought back to before he started to breath. "That's what you warned us about, isn't it?"

Aidan asked, "Maybe you should stop?"

Brooklyn looked at him, "I dunno, Aidan. It was so real. I could remember everything that happened. I could remember the way my friend felt when this all transpired. I remembered how I felt. I…I…"

Aidan nodded, "That's what happens. Dramatic experiences resurface just as fresh as if they just happened moments before."

The gargoyle nodded as he placed a talon behind his head. He shook his head. This was a lot for him to remember. Demona. Damn her. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Brooklyn turned to face who it was.

Gabrielle gave him a smile. She looked at Aidan, then back at her friend, "You want to go sit down and talk? Just the two of us."

He looked at Aidan, defeated. With a nod, Gabrielle looked at her teacher. "I'm going to see if he's alright. I'll be back shortly.

------

Gardens

Xander opened his eyes after giving himself what seemed to be thirty minutes. He looked above him and noted the sun was heading toward the its evening resting ground.

He felt the warmth of the sun started to get colder. A slight shiver ran down his spine. Xander got to his feet and sure enough, Xena was still in the middle of her meditation technique.

Xander knew it wasn't a good idea to interrupt her. He didn't want her to lose her focus. So, he went back to his stump and watched her. The way she moved was almost hypnotic. All her punches and kicks seemed to be intoned with the bird chirps they heard previously. Watching her was truly an amazing experience.

He knew she had to be in a trance and knew that she was in deep thought. Xander thought back to his minutes of meditation. While, he did try to accomplish some growth or some small amount of nirvana. He smirked when he realized that probably would never happen. In truth, he just wanted to be able to gain some amount of perspective.

But he didn't reach any chance of that goal. All he was able to do was think about his time in Greece. All the friends he made and the adventures he had. He also wondered if he would ever feel the same as he did before if he got back home.

Would his whole perspective on Sunnydale life change? Would he resort back to the to his role as the lovable geek in the eyes of his friends? Would he retain his skills that he learned from Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle? He didn't know. That was a question he was afraid to answer.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his old life in Sunnydale. He loved his friends. They would always be a part of him and they were in part responsible for shaping the way he was. But he was afraid that when he did get home, he would lose everything he had gained in these past three months.

He had forged amazing friendships and came out of incredibly tough situations. He came out of slavery. He made decisions that were solely based on his motives. He felt that he was valued here. He felt that his friends depended on him and respected him at the same time. He didn't want to lose that. Yet he still wanted to go home. He didn't know what to do. He did know one thing he had to do though.

Xander had to think about this some more.

------

Brooklyn's and Xander's Room

Gabrielle led Brooklyn to the room that he shared with Xander. The two of them made it over to the circular bed in the middle of the room. She helped sit him down on one edge. Giving the room a spin, she spotted a wooden chair by the far corner of the room. Taking it, she went back to her friend and sat down in front of him, making sure that she was able to look him straightly in the eyes.

She watched him as he gazed downward and he ran a talon down the back of his head. "I didn't realize it would be like that."

"Like what?" Gabrielle asked with concern.

He looked at her, "It felt like I was reliving it, Gabrielle. I remembered the whole experience, every detail was there." Brooklyn let out a breath that he was holding in. "I was that real." He then looked at his friend for the first time since before his session with Aidan started. "I don't know if I'm going back in there."

Gabrielle nodded, wanting to understand his experience. If he shared his story, then she would truly understand what he was going through. However, she knew this story hurt him, and she didn't want to cause him any more pain. She took his right talon and held it firmly in both hands. His talon almost covered both her hands. "Brooklyn…"

"Yes?" He said in a slight whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brooklyn sighed. This story has been going allot within the last few hours. He already told Xander and that was hard. Then he relived it again freshly in his mind, and now Gabrielle wanted to hear it? His first instinct wasn't to tell her the story. She didn't need to know.

But…

She was like him. They were going through techniques with Aidan, and if there was a way that he could save her some pain or give her some perspective, maybe telling her would be alright. To learn about it if anything.

He took a breath. "Demona tricked me. She cast a spell on Goliath to make her see things the way she wanted. She took over his body."

Gabrielle immediately looked away when she heard that line. She looked at him again, "You mean like what happened with me and Puck?"

The gargoyle thought for a second, "Actually, that makes a good comparison."

That little tidbit took her back again. She was about to say something when Brooklyn continued, "Just be glad that Xander did what he did. What Demona did to Goliath was far worse. She took control of him. She forced him to be the way she wanted. She tried to get him to see the world the way she did.

"I didn't know what she was planning. I thought she was only going to make him aware. Not to enslave him. And then when I tried to fight back, to get Goliath free. But, she forced him to fight me. If it wasn't for Eliza in using the spell to her advantage, Goliath might still be under the spell."

She knew enough from previous conversations from Brooklyn about his friends. Not as much as she knew about Xander, but she did know a small amount of Brooklyn's past.

But what really got her was that Brooklyn went through the same situation she did. Well, maybe not exactly, but he knew the feeling that she must of felt. Gabrielle did realize she was lucky. Even though Puck did cause trouble and made her do things that she would never do of her own free will, Xander only made her do things that caused her no harm, injury, or torture. He respected her, and he knew she respected him. But, Gabrielle doesn't know how much she's grateful for what happened.

The story Brooklyn just told her made her realize that she was by far luckier than she originally felt. Gabrielle wanted to let Xander know how she felt and when she gets to talk to him, she wanted to let him know just how much.

"Gabrielle, one of the reasons I told you this story is just to warn you."

Brooklyn's comment made her pay attention to him again.

"Aidan's methods will take you by surprise. You're going to remember some things and they're going to hurt. Before you meet back with him, think about it."

Gabrielle nodded and understood his concern. "Are you going back?"

He sighed, "I don't think so. That was allot to go through," he then looked out the window, "and I couldn't do any more tonight anyway. The sun is on the way down." Brooklyn turned back to his friend, "Just think about it, Gabrielle. Talk to Xena and Xander if you want."

A moment passed.

He headed for the window and looked behind him, "Think, Gabrielle." Brooklyn headed to the banister. He looked back at her, "And thank you, Gabrielle. Thanks for the talk." Brooklyn smiled. He leapt on the ledge and chose a pose and turned to stone.

That being said, she headed for her room hoping Xena would be there. Maybe Xander would be there too.

------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess

---------

Gardens

Xander watched Xena's actions. While her gestures were violent in nature, they were changing. Even though there was a slight change, he could see change. She started to seem off.

Within moments, her actions truly got more violent. Her moves were faster and she was growing more and more dark. Xander didn't know if she was getting dark, but he could truly see a change in aggression.

He got off his stump and approached his friend, "Xena?"

She didn't answer.

He gently took his hand and was about to place it on her shoulder. "Xena?"

Xena immediately shoved her elbow to where she felt the sudden touch. Even though it was a slight jab, she shoved the foreigner a few feet away where the person landed on the back.

He got to his feet and approached his friend again. After rubbing his now sour spot, he raised his voice, "Xena?"

The change in tone snapped her out of her state and glared at the foreigner. Her eyes went suddenly soft when she realized what happened, "Xander?"

The young man replied, "Yeah, it's me." He let go his previously sour spot. "You alright?"

She smiled slightly, "I could ask you the same thing."

He shrugged, "I've been hit like the best of them."

Xena nodded, "Sorry about that. Reflex."

"Never mind me, you alright? You were meditating and then you got suddenly more violent."

She thought back to the previous few minutes. And she did notice something different. Something small, but something different, almost as if she felt more darker then she usually felt.

"I feel fine," She told him. "But there definitely was something." Xena looked around her at the scenery. "Something I don't like."

Xander knew her enough to know that her hunches were usually right. "So you're thinking that…"

Xena glanced at him, "I think we should go check on Gabrielle and Brooklyn."

------

Corridor

Gabrielle sighed as she left Xander and Brooklyn's room. Leaning against the wall, she stared outward looking at the setting sun.

She didn't know what to do. She understood Brooklyn's concern and has spent enough time to know that when any of her friends suggest that she thinks about something, it usually meant that she should.

Gabrielle had to admit though, what Aidan was suggesting and training them to do was tempting. The thought to be able to clear past memories and clean their souls was something that she would love to do. She had some bad moments in her past, and she would love to get past them. They still hurt her at times and hated the nights when she woke screaming from a dreaded curse caused by Morpheus.

However, would she want to go through that again? Brooklyn told her that he remembered every detail about that memory. Did she want to go through the hardship she had when she was at odds with Xena, when she had to kill her daughter, Hope. Dahak. Everything. Did she want to go through that again?

"Ah, Gabrielle…."

She soon saw Aidan approaching her. "Aidan."

He smiled, "I was just wondering how things with Brooklyn were going. He left so suddenly."

Gabrielle answered, "He's alright."

"Good." Aidan said, "Good."

A moment passed.

"I was worried after what happened." He told her. Aidan shrugged, "But that's what happens. These techniques can cause visions and experiences that you may have long forgotten or are afraid to re-experience."

She nodded and gazed downward for a second.

"Do you know if Brooklyn will try again?"

Gabrielle looked at him, "I don't think so. He said it was more than enough and he didn't want to go through it again."

Aidan nodded, "That does happen." He let out a sigh, "It's a shame too. A gargoyle like Brooklyn would benefit my teachings."

The young woman glanced at the door she just momentary went through, and then back at him, "Maybe. But he does have his reasons."

"I can understand that." Aidan stated. He then looked at her, "What about you? Are you willing to continue?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Aidan."

He smiled, "I have an idea. It is rather late anyway. Go to sleep tonight and see how you feel in the morning. You can give me your answer after breakfast."

Gabrielle agreed, "Thank you for understanding."

That being said, Aidan bid her farewell and went to his room leaving her alone.

------

Xena and Gabrielle's Room

"It looks like Brooklyn turned in for the night." Xander said as he entered Xena's room.

She looked at him, "Makes sense. The sun's down anyway." Xena then sat down on the black half of the circular bed.

Xander glanced at the bed, "With the white half and the circular pillows, you actually have a ying-yang."

Xena looked at the direction he was referring to, and he was right. She shrugged, "Goes with the decor I guess."

He joined her. As soon as he reached the bed, he immediately crashed down with his head resting on the black pillow. Glancing at his friend, "Did you find Gabrielle?"

She replied, "I went to where she and Brooklyn were meeting Aidan earlier, none of them were there."

Xander was about to say something when they heard Gabrielle say, "Good. You're both here."

Xena and Xander looked at the door as Gabrielle came walking in. "I wanted to talk to both of you."

Xander got to a sitting position as his fiend sat down beside him. She positioned herself so she could see both her friends at once.

"How'd it go with Aidan?" Xena asked as she turned her attention to her best friend.

Gabrielle sighed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?" Xander questioned her.

She ran a hand on the back of head, feeling the long tendrils of her blonde hair. "Aidan's teachings are more intense then I thought they were going to be."

Xena chose that moment to move closer to her friend and placed a hand on the young bard's leg. "What happened?"

Gabrielle smiled at the concern from her fiends. "To me, nothing. But to Brooklyn…"

Xander nodded, getting an idea of where this conversation was going. "He felt something, didn't he?"

She nodded, "Yes, he did." Gabrielle took a moment. "He told me what he felt and I don't know if I want to go through that."

Xena knew her friend too well, "But you're thinking otherwise?"

Gabrielle agreed, "I can accomplish something here, Xena. I feel that I can overcome Hope."

Normally, Gabrielle would be hesitant about bring up her daughter in front of Xander. But throughout these last three months, Xander has proven to be a person that she could trust. And he could provide some insight that Xena didn't give.

"Gabrielle," Xena started, "Hope was an abomination. You did everything you could to save her. She had to be killed. She didn't belong to this world."

She sighed, "She was my daughter, Xena. I loved her."

"I know you did," Xena agreed. "But concentrating on that issue will only make you hurt more."

Xander looked away at the moment, not knowing how to contribute. Xena and Gabrielle had a friendship that ran so deep. He had no comparison in that moment currently. The only thing he could compare it to were his friendships with Willow and Buffy. Even if they weren't with him at this time, they were still important to him.

He couldn't think of them. Not now. Thinking about the past only made him hurt more. And he didn't need that now.

Gabrielle noted his silence and turned to face him. "Xander, I would like to hear what you're thinking."

Xander looked her, "Gabrielle, I don't know if I could do much help here. You two are close, real close, and I feel that anything I say won't measure up to what Xena says. Brooklyn and I are so out of our element here."

Gabrielle smiled at his statement. "Xander, I would really appreciate what you have to say."

"She's right," Xena agreed. "You're part of this team. And what you say matters."

He nodded, "It's just that I don't want to overstep my bounds."

Gabrielle added, "You won't. You and Brooklyn have done so much for us, you especially. I'll never forget what happened with Puck."

Xander smiled slightly, "You already thanked me."

She took his hand with both of hers. "One thing I learned from Brooklyn just recently is that what I experienced is allot less then what Goliath went through. I remember everything that happened. What you did during that time when I was not in control means allot to me. It means that you value our friendship. It means that you won't take advantage of me and it means that you're a person I can trust with my life."

Xena added, "It also means that you have a powerful heart and that we're lucky to have you as a friend."

He smirked, "My heart's all a flutter."

Gabrielle grinned, "And you got the sense of humor thing."

Xander shrugged, "When you got it, you got."

Gabrielle withdrew her hands and asked him, "So now that that's settled, what do you think about this?"

He replied, "I think that maybe if you want to try Aidan again, take someone with you." Xander made sure that he looked at her, "I think Brooklyn was lucky that he you there. If he was alone when this happened, he might have had a worse experience."

She nodded. What he said was true. Brooklyn did look like he needed her. And since she was, she was able to learn some things about the gargoyle and she also gained some more insight about Xander through this ordeal.

Gabrielle looked at her friend, "What do you think, Xena?"

Xena returned, "I think that what Xander suggests isn't a bad idea."

She grinned, "Good." Gabrielle looked at her friend from the future, "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"I uh…" He looked at Xena who nodded in agreement. "I think I can make that happen."

The bard looked at the warrior, "Will you mind staying an extra day?"

She answered, "Another day, huh? I guess it won't kill me."

"Thank you."

------

Dining Room

Things weren't going the way he thought they go. He wanted Brooklyn to attend the next sessions. It would only make his plans more complete. Brooklyn's departure wasn't what he wanted.

Brooklyn's vision yesterday was a sign that his plan was working. But damn his friendship to the bard. Because of that, he lost another student.

He didn't need that.

But…

Maybe now that Brooklyn decided to leave the session, he could concentrate solely on Gabrielle. Maybe that would be sufficient. No distractions and no interruptions. The bard could be his.

"Aidan?"

He turned around and smiled as his student arrived. "Ah, Gabrielle…" She approached him, "I'm glad you decided to give it another try."

"Well, I figured that maybe a good night's rest might change my perspective."

Aidan agreed, "That does change things. It allows you to open up to a fresh start which is always a commendable thing." He took a step forward, "Now, I want you to…"

He stopped when he saw the young man join her. "I didn't suspect to see you here."

Xander grinned, "Gabrielle's been telling me about your ideas and I thought I'd do some observing."

Aidan smiled. Maybe Xander could be the added bonus he needed to win over Gabrielle. "Observation is a powerful tool."

He smirked, "Yep, that's me. I'm always on the lookout."

"Are you going to try some of these techniques?"

Xander shook his head, "Nah. Well, maybe. I just want to watch." He took a stool that sat by the far wall. "I'll watch from here."

"Very well." Gabrielle's teacher said. "Gabrielle, I want you to start with some basic stretching exercises.

She nodded. "Alright." Gabrielle went to the center of the room and started with stretching her arms high above her head, working out her shoulders and her arms. She made sure that both sets of fingers were woven together. Giving it some time, she let her hands go and started to loosen her arms. Gabrielle swung her arms out, letting them fly through the air, allowing the air to be cut as if her arms were blades.

Xander watched his friend start to go through her stretching routine. He saw do some basic stretches that he usually did himself, nothing strange about that. Xander continued to watch and was amazed to see how flexible she really was. Gabrielle was able to do some moves that would hurt him if he ever tried to perform them. Stretching his legs apart was one that he was afraid to attempt. Not for his sake alone, but also for the sake of 'Little Xander.'

She then went to the ground and sat on her legs, kneeling. Taking her hands, she bent backwards and placed them behind her head, allowing her chest to arc upward as if her body created a semi-circle.

Aidan walked around, smiling that she was performing the stretches with such ease and flexibility. That was to be expected when he thought about it. After all, she did travel around training her body, making her stronger and more enduring.

He smiled. "Good."

Gabrielle pulled herself into a sitting position for a moment. She was about to stretch out her legs when Aidan interrupted her. "Alright, now Gabrielle. I want you to rest on your chest again. I'm going to work on your arms. Relax."

She nodded and did as she was told. Lying on her chest she awaited for Aidan's methods to transpire. Her mind was already at ease, calmed, and relaxed. As if she was about to fall asleep. Gabrielle soon felt her arms being stretched back and her lungs filling with air as she started to arch her back.

Time elapsed as the two continued excerises. Each one performed to its own meaning and caused Gabrielle to relax more and more. Her mind eased and images started to surface…images of her past. She soon saw a mirror image of herself. Just as alike as Gabrielle was now.

Two green eyes stared back at her own.

'Hello mother.'

Gabrielle shook her head slightly as tears sprung to her eyes.

'Is that why never loved me?'

Gabrielle shook her head and eyes widened. "No." Gabrielle said in a whisper.

Aidan took a step forward but was soon beat by the man that was sitting from the background.

"Gabrielle?" Xander asked as he knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

She looked at him with wet eyes. "Hope."

Xander nodded understanding. "You want to go?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No. I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Xander asked.

The young woman nodded, "Yes."

Aidan knelt down beside Xander. "She'll be alright."

He glanced back at his friend who nodded.

"Alright." Xander got back to his feet. "I'll be back at the stool."

That said Gabrielle took a few breaths. Aidan offered his hand and helped her to her feet. "Take a breath, and then we'll go back to stretching."

She nodded and the two started over with some simple stretches. Just easing her back.

Xander sat on his stool, not liking what just transpired. Gabrielle just had an experience, and it contained Hope. Just what Gabrielle was afraid what would happen. But she wanted to continue? It didn't make sense. Xander was starting to not like Aidan. Two of his friends had experiences. Brooklyn did last night and now did Gabrielle.

There was definitely something wrong here.

And now that he thought about it. He did remember Xena experience something last night too.

Something definitely wasn't right here. He needed to figure out what was going on. He needed to talk to Gar. He was the only one that wasn't affected by anything. But... Xander wanted to make sure Gabrielle was all right first. So, he looked at the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" Aidan asked her as she spread out her arms and then taking her hands above her head, joining together.

Gabrielle answered simply, "Lighter. Much lighter."

He grinned and clapped his hands together, "Excellent. Excellent." He watched Gabrielle let her arms fall to her sides and continue the process. "That's it. That's the core you that surfacing. Releasing all the pain and the guilt helped free it, and the longer you stay her here, the stronger it'll get. Until there's nothing left but your pure essence…a radiant light."

Gabrielle asked him, "What if it's not radiant? What if it's darker?"

The two walked down the corridor leading the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. "Well, the same thing, in reverse. Instead of being still and lighter, you become jumpy and a darkness starts to show inside you."

Xander got to his feet and pursued his friend and her teacher.

"How does it show?" The bard asked.

"Hmm, changes in appearance, mental lapses, delusions, spontaneous bleeding. It's all very unpleasant. " He noted the concerned look on her face. "You're worried about Xena, aren't you?" She nodded. "Well you let that go. A blind man could see that she has got her dark side…I did too. But I beat it, and so can she."

Gabrielle grinned when she heard that. "How can you be so sure?"

He returned, "Because she has powerful help, you." Aidan then noted Xander approaching him, "All of your friends."

------

Gardens

A small rock was lying on the ground when a hand picked it. Being inspected briefly it was taken back a few feet and hurled forward across the lake. A number of bounces occurred until it sank within the water.

A sigh was made when the rocked reached the bottom of the lake. Soon another rock went through the same procedure and landed within the water.

"Mind if I join you?'

The pitcher of the skipping rocks looked toward the voice, "Sure. It's a free lake after all."

She grinned her thanks as she joined her friend. Taking a rock she said, "If you turn your wrist to the left a little, you'll get more distance."

He nodded and did as suggested. Sure enough, the rock skipped a further distance. "Thanks, Xena."

Xena tossed her rock, "It's a little trick I picked up from Lyceus." He showed a confused look. "My brother. He died a few years ago."

Brooklyn looked down for a second. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He was a good man. You two would've gotten along."

"I wish I did get to know him." Brooklyn said to her as he bent down to pick up another rock. "Family's always important."

Xena added, "It really is." She smiled as she tossed another rock. "I actually only have one now, but I lost two. Lyceus a few years ago and Nikolas died before I even knew him."

Brooklyn added, "I lost allot of brothers and sisters too."

She turned to face him for a second, "From Scotland?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they were honorable gargoyles."

Brooklyn smiled, "They were."

The continued to skip rocks for a few more minutes when he remembered an idea he wanted to discuss, "Xena?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking since this morning." She looked at him, "All three of us have experienced something. I experienced a memory yesterday, and seeing how Gabrielle went back to Aidan, I'm guessing she went through the same thing. Not to mention you said this morning that you felt something last night."

"I've thought that too." Xena agreed. "Aidan isn't telling us everything."

"I've had that same feeling." The gargoyle said. "What I'm trying to say though is why hasn't anything happened with Xander?"

Xena clarified, "We don't even know for sure though. Maybe we should wait until we actually speak to Gabrielle and Xander. We might be jumping ahead of ourselves."

------

Bathing Room

Xena sat still in a bath. Her eyes, forward. Just trying to relax a little.

"Xena, I've been looking all over for you." Gabrielle said as she entered the room. She came over to her friend, "Are you alright?"

Xena nodded, "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Gabrielle replied as she leaned against the bath, "It's just Aidan says that you could be in some trouble." Xena could tell her voice carried a note of concern. "It's because of your dark side, and he says it could get serious, like bleeding, delusions, physical changes."

Her friend asked with a slight grin, "Really?" Xena already started to feel something, "Well, I'll be sure and keep you posted."

"Are you sure your ok?" Gabrielle asked, "See, I feel so light right now, and I know I could show you how to get there if you want."

Xena took her hand in hers. She rubbed Gabrielle's fingers, giving them passion and concern like only a close friend would. "Know I want? Know what I want?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened when pain started to surface from Xena's grasp. "What are you doing?"

"What I want."

Pressure worsened, "Xena, that hurts."

"I'll show you what I want!"

Gabrielle tried to pull her hand free, "That hurts! It hurts! That hurts! Stop!"

---

Xena's eyes snapped open. She didn't hurt Gabrielle did she? Did she just imagine that all.

"Xena…"

Xena noted the change in tone. It wasn't real. It didn't happen.

"What?"

Gabrielle said, "I asked of you want to teach you what I've learned."

She took hold of her hand, "Some other time, huh?"

The bard nodded as she withdrew her hand. She started to walk to the door. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Perfect." Xena answered.

Gabrielle was about to leave when she asked, "Do you know where Xander is?"

She replied, "He said something about meeting up with Gar."

Gar. Xena never thought of him. But, she needed to talk to Aidan first.

------

TBC

Author's Note

While writing this, I do know that Kokistos can make an appearance. Being that in 'Faith, Hope, & Trick,' he came from Greece. I do have a plan for him. But what I was hoping is that you could suggest a Buffyverse character that was either alive during Greece time or that could appear in this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess

-----------------

Dining Room

"You know it's funny."

Aidan turned around suddenly and soon spotted the gargoyle that seized his training with him. "Brooklyn…"

The gargoyle walked toward him, his wings clasped together to form a cloak. "Ever since we came here, little things have been happening."

"Oh?" He asked in a slight surprised tone.

"The memory that resurfaced," he clarified. "Gabrielle had one too. It was just as real. And then Xena…"

Aidan interrupted him, "I told you that was to be suspected, Brooklyn."

He agreed, "I know you did. But what you didn't tell us was…"

Aidan walked over to him, "You could've continued the sessions, Brooklyn. Gabrielle has, and she's already in the middle of cleansing her soul. She's beginning to erase her past, enter a state of tranquility."

"But…"

He added, "Gabrielle is learning, educating, cleaning her soul…"

Brooklyn glared at him and flashed his eyes bright white, "Look, Aidan. I see what you're trying to do. Stop it. You're methods may have worked on Gabrielle, and that's fine." He opened his wings, "But what I will tell you this, Aidan. If you hurt her, if you hurt any of my friends, I will seriously make sure that you don't do that again to anyone else who happens to fall through that hole."

That being said, Brooklyn wrapped his wings again and headed for the door. He glanced back at Aidan and said; "One thing that memory brought back was that I remembered something from years ago. Don't believe everything that you see." Brooklyn then left.

------

Gardens

A man bent down to the lake and cupped his hands together. Placing them in the water, he withdrew them when they were full. He took them to his mouth and sipped it, quenching his thirst.

He took another drink and then looked at the scenery around him. Mid afternoon was approaching and Aidan's goal was nearing completion. He sighed knowing that another person was going to be lost to Aidan. There was nothing he could do about it either. He already lost his men, and countless others who have found themselves in Aidan's home. All accept him.

He shook his head to clear the image of failure and took another drink.

"Funny seeing you here."

He stopped mid drink and snapped his head around seeing the young man who was with Xena before.

"Xander….I…uh…"

Xander was seen leaning against a boulder. He got off of his perch and approached the lieutenant, "You're a person that's hard to find."

He nodded reluctantly, "Well…I uh I have jobs and chores, Aidan needs done."

"Uh huh." Xander said with uncertainly, "Mind if I ask you a question, Gar?"

Gar didn't move.

Xander approached him, "My friends and I've been here for a day and a half and things are happening, strange things." He then ran a hand down the back of his head and chuckled slightly, "Things that are really make me question this Aidan guy."

"W-what do y-you mean?"

He answered, "Xena's whole demeanor is changing. Her aggression, her attitude, it's all different. Gabrielle and Brooklyn, both are having visions, emotional visions."

Xander waited for a response, but when he didn't get one. He continued, "What I want to know is what is going on? Why is it that you and I are the only ones that aren't having any of these issues?"

A moment passed.

"Can you answer me that?"

He looked at his feet, "I've been fighting him…fighting his methods. True peace d-doesn't exist."

Xander asked, "What are you saying?"

"Keep my mind busy. Way busy, non-focused, relaxed. Too messy."

"Uh huh." Xander said slowly, uncertain.

He shook his head, "Acceptance key. To lose one side, ruins balance…creates stillness. Aidan uses, teachings, plans, creates stillness."

Xander showed a confused look, "Stillness?" He then noticed to where Gar was staring.

He looked back at him, "You mean that if…" Xander didn't finish. He had to get his friends out of here, and fast.

------

Dining Room

Xena stormed into the room, Aidan in front of her. She walked up to him and placed her fingers on each side of his neck, wanting to get the answers she needed to know.

"Ok, Aidan," his eyes snapped open, "you can dazzle Gabrielle with your party tricks and bull, but I want the truth. What's going on?"

He smirked feeling the tone already being set on her, "By the looks of it, your fright's already begun."

She took a step back, "My fight?" Xena withdrew her fingers. "You mean all that horse manure about the dark part of me?"

Aidan turned to face her, "It's true. Here, the real you comes out, whether it's something like Gabrielle or…"

She glared at him, "Are you saying that these delusions that I'm having, they're…they're part of some kind of war going on inside of me?" Xena then asked him, "What do I do?"

He showed a confused look, "Do?"

Her mind had a flash of Gabrielle screaming in pain, "No!"

"To stop them? What do I do to stop them?"

Aidan smiled, "Nothing can be done. Once they start, the only that stops them is death." He saw wave of confusion on her face, and then saw her start to leave the room. "Wait." She turned around, "These delusions you're having, right now, that's all they are…in your mind. But they will change."

"Change? How?"

Aidan addressed her, "They'll start to bleed through into real life."

She asked in worry, "You mean I'll act them out? Hurt Gabrielle? Hurt Brooklyn? Hurt Xander…" She then remembered late last night.

"You already hurt Xander."

Xena explained, "It was an accident. There's gotta be something I can do."

He approached her, "There is, for all your friends. You can leave before you do any more harm."

She paused for a moment.

"I know you don't mean to, and you believe that you'll never hurt them. If the darkness in you wins, no one is safe. Not even the people you love. You take I from somebody who knows, you get out before it's too late…for all of you."

------

Gabrielle and Xena's Room

Xena sat on the bed with a quill in hand. She pressed onto the paper to continue to write her letter.

Even though Gabrielle did take Brooklyn's warning to heart, she seemed to be content with Aidan's methods. Gabrielle was finding the peace that she craved. It was something she knew all too well that Gabrielle embraced.

She let out a breath. She'd take Brooklyn and Xander and leave. Let Gabrielle continue on her quest for peace. It was what she wanted. She went back to the letter to write some when she heard a sudden floor vibration. A sudden drop of blood fell out of her nose and hit the parchment of the scroll.

"I'm dying."

Xena turned to the door, "What?"

Gabrielle came in with her hand resting on her back. "It's my back. I think I pulled something doing one of his meditative poses."

Her friend came to her back and looked at it. "Let me take a look at it. Let's see it."

"It's a knot…right here." She said pointed to pain.

Xena smiled, "Oh, yeah. I can feel it. Lie down." She went to the bed and lied down. Resting her head on her arms, she closed her eyes allowing Xena to massage her. "I can fix this. Ok."

She started to massage her friend's back. Opening her palms to the back of her skin, she kneaded the muscles, working out the tension that Aidan's methods have caused. Gabrielle sighed in response.

"There."

Gabrielle smiled, "That feels great."

"Just relax."

Another drop of blood started to emerge from her nose. She caught it on her wrist before it hit Gabrielle's back.

Xena pointed out, "We've come a long way, the two of us."

A flash of her vision dealing with Gabrielle and her being bound to the cross occurred. She shook her head to clear the thought, and continued the massage.

"A long way."

"And you've taught me a lot about kindness and mercy and love."

"Love…"

Xena patted down her back, to her waist, to her legs. She ran her hands down Gabrielle's back, allowing her message to ease out the kinks that Gabrielle was having. "You've got a great heart, Gabrielle. It's pure and it's honest."

A drop of blood fell out of her nose and was about to Gabrielle's leg when Xena's hand intercepted by running it down the leg herself. The blood dropped on to her hand.

"No one should ever hurt you."

Another drop of blood emerged yet again. This time she wasn't fast enough to catch it due to the obscure change. Instead of Romans doing the deed of nailing Gabrielle to the cross, it was Xena who lifted the hammer and drove in the nail.

When she became aware of what was going on. She knew her time was getting critical and she was losing the battle. Xena had to get out of there. So, she finished her message, and left a comforted and relaxed bard on the bed. She went to the door and looked back, "Goodbye Gabrielle."

------

Gardens

"Brooklyn!"

The gargoyle spun around when he saw Xander charging toward him. "Xander?"

"We have to get out of here." Xander said with urgency. "This place is dangerous."

Brooklyn approached him, "Calm down. Take a breath. What's going on?"

Xander nodded and took a breath. "It's this place. I talked to Gar. You know those Smurf statues?"

"Xander…"

He sighed, "Alright. Enough with the Smurfs. But we have to get outta here. Those statues were people!"

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"I talked to Gar. Xander explained. "He uses his methods to clean people, clean out all there is until they're so still that they become statues."

Brooklyn agreed, "We need to stop him."

Xander added, "I can't find Gabrielle or Xena. You were the first one I found."

His friend was about to answer when they heard Xena running by calling out for Gar.

"And there goes Xena." Xander said as he headed for his friend. "Xena!"

She turned around and asked, "Xander?"

"Yeah, it's us." Brooklyn clarified.

She approached them. The site of her caused Xander and Brooklyn to take a step back. "You alright?" Xander asked.

Xena looked at him, "At the moment." She sighed, "Look, I don't have much time. We have to get out of here."

"But Gabrielle?" Brooklyn asked.

"She'll be fine here." Xena said to her friend. "She can overcome Hope. "

He shook his head, "Xena. We can't."

"Xander…"

"He's right." Brooklyn confirmed. "If we leave Gabrielle here she'll become one of these statues."

Xena then looked straight at Xander and asked, "What's going on?"

He then explained everything he learned from Gar earlier that day.

------

Cave

Aidan walked around his student who was currently lying on her chest. Her arms and legs met together as she lay very still. Her eyes looked forward, not moving. Gabrielle was very still.

"You're very powerful, Gabrielle." Aidan said to her as he caressed her right leg. "The sooner you tap that source, the sooner we can use it to change the world." His grin widened, "Now, sink deeper, and deeper…"

He let go of her and walked behind her. Aidan got to a bench and sat down on it, cross-legged. He said with a malevolent smile, "Sink down. Be still, still as stone…still as death."

"Get away from her!" Aidan snapped his head around to see the charging forms of Xander, Xena, and Brooklyn.

"You're too late. She's too deep. See for yourself. Soon, I'll drain her completely."

Brooklyn's tuned bright white and growled with anger, "I warned you!" He got on all fours and charged forward. "Stay away from her!" He leapt into the sky and was about to pounce when Aidan made a gesture with his head. Brooklyn flew away from him a couple of feet and landed on his chest.

Xander and Xena exchanged glances and then back at the gargoyle who was coming to his feet slowly. "How?" Brooklyn uttered slowly as he placed a taloned hand on the back of his head.

Xena grabbed chakram and hurled the weapon toward Aidan. As soon as it neared his head, the weapon stopped. Blood that was on it from earlier dripped down to the floor. As soon as the drop hit, Xena snarled, unleashed a dark cry and sprung at him.

Aidan stared back at her and with a gesture hurled her back to the other side of the cave. He then picked her up again and flung her again. He continued this a few times. Xander couldn't help but notice that Xena was being thrown around like a rag doll.

Xander looked at his friends, both being thrown by Aidan. Charging him wasn't the answer. He slowly took his hand and placed it on the hilt of his crossbow. Walking around them so Aidan wouldn't see where he was, he took the weapon and attached the bolt. Xander went to his back and pointed the bolt to the back of his head. Xander pressed his finger on the trigger and was immediately thrown overhead and landed in a heap to where his friends were.

They got to their feet to see patches of blue appear over Gabrielle, her process to becoming a statue was already in progress.

"Gabrielle!" Xander hollered aloud as he got to his feet. He grabbed a bolt in his hand and launched forward, bolt high in the air. He was about to drive down at his enemy when Aidan flung him again.

Xander got to his feet and said under his breath, "He's stronger then Buffy. How's that possible."

Aidan looked at them, their attempts were getting to him. He looked at Brooklyn getting an idea. He focused on him and smiled when he started to turn to stone. Brooklyn growled at him in frustration, "How?"

He smiled, "Gargoyles shouldn't be around during the day." With a mighty leap, Aidan flung from Gabrielle's feet where he was perched and landed on Broolyn's shoulders, and started to absorb power from the now enstoned gargoyle.

"Come on fight me!" Xena growled at him,

Aidan grinned as he leapt off of Brooklyn and landed in front of Xena who he shot to the wall again.

"What goodness can I gain?" He approached her. "What little light is left in even your dark soul to make me stronger?"

Xena snarled as she got to feet. "Gabrielle!"

Xander yelled, "Hey!"

He looked at him.

"Leave my girls alone!" Xander grinned and managed to hit him across his cheek. "Did you ever wonder why I wasn't having any problems here!?"

He shot a roundhouse. "I don't have anything to push away!" Xander fallowed with a right cross. "Now, be a good boy and let my friends go!"

Aidan snarled, "Get away from me, boy!" He then shot a right cross at him.

Xander ducked, "I've been trained by the best."

Xena used that moment to come up behind him and flung her sword through Aidan's chest. His eyes widened in shock and fell to the ground. As soon as he fell the ground, his skin turned to ash.

Xena and Xander looked around them as their world started to met away. Around them all the colors melted away as if they were in a middle of a painting. They soon noticed Gabrielle and Brooklyn's stone exteriors dissolving around them.

All four of them found themselves back in the cave they previously were in two days ago.

Gabrielle gasped in a shock when she looked down at her self and saw that she was nude. Looking around frantically, she was soon offered a robe by Brooklyn who she smiled in relief as he continued to make sure that he averted his eyes.

"What happened?" Gar asked as he came out of the room that was beside them.

"You're free now." Xena said. "Aidan's gone. Unfortunately, so are your men."

He scoffed, "My men did years ago, permanently pacified by Aidan. He'd a done the same to me. But I saw through his illusions and I fought him. It drove me mad."

Gabrielle asked, "How'd you stop him?"

Xena answered, "It was Xander. Aidan didn't have a hold on him because he didn't do anything to empower his dark or good halves. He accepts who he is and Aidan didn't like that. That's why he was able to hold his own against him."

Xander added, "And Xena used that to her advantage and killed him."

Gar then shot his eyes wide open, "I just realized. I'm free. I got a wife! I got kids! Oh thank you! Thank you! Freedom! Real freedom!" He then left the four of them.

Gabrielle sat down, "I learned something about myself."

"Yeah?" Xena asked.

"I sometimes talk about your darkness like it's some sort of disease. But without it, neither one of us would be here. It's kind of ironic."

Xena grinned, "Yeah."

Gabrielle looked at her hands briefly, "Do I really have hands like a sailor?"

Xander soon received a jab from on his arm from Brooklyn. "We'll be in the other room packing up."

Xena agreed, "Good. We'll be leaving soon."

------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The four friends have roughly spent a week in India since they arrived and already could tell that what they experienced with

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 5  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

The four friends have roughly spent a week in India since they arrived and already could tell that what they experienced with Aidan was nothing like how India truly was.

They shortly entered a town, and to their amazement, the streets were full of life. People all around them were buying merchandise or watching street vendors. There were people lying on boards covered with nails as well as snake charmers. A couple elephants were in the corner being herded.

Xander whispered to Brooklyn, "Remind me never to go the circus again."

"Why? Elephants scare you?"

He shook his head, "Nah. The clowns do. People able to control snakes like that gives me totally wiggs me out."

He smirked, "Snake charming could do that."

Gabrielle looked at her friend, "India is so different and yet…there's this connection, too, y'know?" She scanned the city, "It's so exotic, so mysterious, so…look." Gabrielle spotted a man walking on a bed of hot coals. "Maybe that's India's way to rolling out the red carpet."

Xena stated, "That's gotta hurt."

Xander chuckled, "I hope he has a ton of suntan lotion."

The blond said, "India's a strange place. It's…"

Brooklyn clarified, "Well, it ain't Manhattan or Scotland."

The four spotted a man sitting with his legs wrapped around the back of his neck. "Look. Now, do you see why I do yoga every day?"

Xander asked, "I thought it was because you were trying to scratch your back."

Gabrielle smirked, "Nah. I got you for that."

He smiled, "It's great to know where I fit in your eyes, Gabrielle."

Xena pointed out, "You could be the one the rubs her feet."

Xander shook his head, "Scratching her back is fine enough."

"I don't make you do that." Gabrielle said in protest.

"Um, you actually do." Brooklyn said in agreement.

Gabrielle was about to make a retort when they heard someone say, "No trick here, people. True magic!"

"Come on." She addressed her friends as they headed for the vendor.

The magician said to the crowd, "And now, for the ultimate test! So dangerous that few have ever dared to attempt it." He gestured to his assistant. "Maya, the rope and the basket, please." Maya nodded and handed him a rope that was coiled beside the basket. "Good people…prepare to be astonished as I send my brave assistant, Maya, in to the land of the spirits. Hi-Lah!" He then took the rope in his hand and threw it straight into the air and stood still as it towered up.

"How did he do that?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena explained, "My guess is the coiled end supports the rope."

"I can see that." Xander said in agreement. "Although I have seen magic do some crazy things."

"You have?" The bard asked.

He nodded, "I've seen Willow float a pencil." She showed a confused look, "It's like a quill. You write with it."

The magician continued, "Any skeptics are welcome to join me and prove it's but an illusion."

"Here's one." Gabrielle said as she pushed Xena forward.

Xena gave her a look as she headed for the stage. Jumping atop it, she took out her sword and walked around the self-supported rope. "Ah well since you ask." She cut the base off the rope and marveled as the rope stood erect.

"Satisfied?" He asked her. "Good. Come along, Maya. Up you go. We mustn't keep the spirits waiting." Maya went to the rope and started to climb it. She waved to the crowd and ascended. When she reached a child that stood behind a window offer her a piece of bread, she took it and ate it. Smiling, she continued. "There she goes, people. Up to that land beyond this earthly veil… a place, known only in songs and legends…a region completely uncharted by humans until now. Wish her luck, folks!" She reached the sky and disappeared. "Dekayah!" He said in accomplishment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if it's true that seeing is believing, then you have just witnessed a miracle." The crowed gasped in amazement. "But, please don't take my word for it…ask her yourself." He looked upward. "Maya, return to us! Maya, return to us!"

Suddenly dismembered pieces of human body fell from the sky. Limbs were separated from a body as the hit the stage. "By the gods! What's happened?" He started to pick up the pieces and placed them in a whicker basket. "Wait. There's still a chance I can save her. But I will require complete silence." He closed the box with the pieces of body inside and said allowed, "Spireyah!"

He looked at the crowd as the box opened and Maya started to climb out.

"It's a miracle!" One man of the crowd yelled.

The magician looked at the crowd, "Thank the gods you're all right. For a moment, I thought something went wrong." He turned to face his assistant, "Maya, what's wrong?" He looked at the crowd again, "This isn't part of the act. Maya, stop!"

Xena watched in amazement as Maya took two swords and started twirling them around creating a haze of violence. Xena noted the absent look in Maya's eyes. She was possessed. Xena grabbed a watermelon and threw it her, trying to slow her down. However, she just cut them with ease, shredding it to pieces.

"Be careful. Something's wrong." The magician warned. "She's possessed!"

He looked skyward as Xena continued to fight Maya. "Abba, help me!" He prayed.

Xena was thrown back by a punch from Maya. However she bounced back and spun into a spiral kick, knocking Maya to the ground. Xander meanwhile headed for the stage and pinned her down, trying to stop her newly convulsing body.

He looked at the young man trying to stop her convulsions. "Stop!" Xander cried. "Take it easy. Breath."

Soon a bright light escaped from Maya causing her convulsions to stop. It flew above the crowd in a circle and then circulated around the man that was kneeling beside the formerly possessed woman. It soon disappeared.

A man from behind the crowd announced, "Fear not! A higher power has prevailed and driven the demon from her."

A bearded man pointed out. "It's him! He' s the higher power!"

"He's right! He beat the demon!"

The bearded man clarified, "He's a Deva! The boy's a Deva!"

"Praise him!"

Brooklyn joined his friend on stage. Gabrielle followed suit. "He isn't a deva." The gargoyle admitted.

"Only a deva would give the power of day walking to a gargoyle!" The man, known as Vikram announced.

"It's not like that." Gabrielle told them. She turned to the magician, "What's a deva?"

The magician clarified. "It's a healing deity. They're saying your friend cured her, that he exercised the demon."

Xander shook his head, "I so did not pull a Linda Blair."

Vikram said, "Deva or not, there are spirits at work here…spirits that you have brought to us."

The magician known as Eli shook his head, "Wait a minute. I'm just a magician. I don't have any spiritual powers." He confirmed. "Even if I did, I'd use to help people, not to hurt them." Eli argued, "I just do illusions! That's all! Just illusions!"

"What about Aja the baker?" Vikram argued back. "Burned alive the day you got here. And Chandra the seamstress…blinded by her own hand."

"Kill him!" The bearded man yelled.

Xena snarled, "I don't like the sound of this." She looked to Gabrielle and Xander, "I'm going to get him outta here." She looked at the gargoyle, "Come with me."

Gabrielle addressed her, "We'll handle the crowd."

Xander asked, "We will?"

"Kill the devilmonger!" The bearded man announced.

Gabrielle took out her staff. "Wait! You can't kill him because you think that he's evil!"

At that moment, Brooklyn, Xena, and Eli headed for the cabinet that the magician was using to house his tricks. Eli closed the door behind them.

Xander added, "You don't know anything!"

Vikram jumped on stage and opened the cabinet. All three of them were gone.

"You're the devil!" A man from the crowd argued.

"No. He's not." Gabrielle said on her friend's behalf.

Xander and Brooklyn's Room

Xander groaned as he flopped down on the bed. He shook his head, "I can't believe they think I'm some kind of deva."

Gabrielle knelt down beside him, "You did heal his eye."

He smirked, "Yeah, I got the healing touch." He shook his head, "Or…maybe he had the eye and used my so-called 'gift' to unveil it to everybody."

She asked, "So a conspiracy…"

Xander pulled into a sitting position, "It could happen."

"Right…" Gabrielle said with a grin.

"Sure. Think about it." Xander added. "I've been possessed before. I don't remember feeling like this. I feel fine. And who was that guy anyway? I mean c'mon, I could close an eye and say I've lost my eye."

"How would you explain the scarring?" Gabrielle asked, challenging him.

"Um," he began. "Maybe he fell on something that scarred the outer rim to his eye. And with the lack of light out there, it made it look like he had a scarred eye."

"You really think there was a lack of light outside, Xander? Did you see the sun outside?"

Xander asked, "Then how do you explain it, Gabrielle?"

A moment passed.

"I'm not a deva."

"Eli thinks that maybe you are." Xena said as she entered the room. Brooklyn followed her inside. "So does Vikram."

Brooklyn clarified, "Eli thinks your good and Vikram thinks your evil."

He sighed, "Y'know if we knew some gypsies, have them curse me. Then I can be bad, lose my soul, and all these issues would be done."

"But you're not evil." Gabrielle said.

"Obviously you never saw what I can do in the sac." He then chuckles slightly.

She was about to respond to his comment when Xena added, "Eli's leaving town. Brooklyn suggested that we leave town. I think it might not be a bad idea."

The gargoyle said, "We could leave tomorrow. Let the people calm down. By tomorrow, everything will be normal again."

Alley

Xander slumped against the wall. It was early morning and he was hiding. He didn't want attention drawn to him. Brooklyn wanted to go with him, but seeing how things went from the day previously, Xena decided to go instead.

So, Xander just waited for Xena to return. He very carefully took a look behind the wall and saw people all over the streets. Xander could hear people still talking about the supposed healing powers that he took in. Xander sighed knowing that he didn't have any powers, but people would believe anything they wanted to do. It was the same back in Sunnydale. He couldn't remember how many times people thought issues happened because teenagers were on PCP.

A sudden sheep came running down the alley he was. Xander couldn't help but smile at the simple nature of a turn of events. He was in India, and people farmed allot in this country. He watched the sheep walk down the alley, the animal looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Soon he felt the ground vibrate as a cart was being rolled into the alley. Xander knew he couldn't b e seen, so he did a quick scan and spotted a balcony above him. Looking around, he jumped on some crates and managed to climb onto the balcony so he could avoid any confrontation.

He watched as the cart soon started to wobble as it continued to be pushed. Xander soon saw the reason. It seemed the owner was drunk. He didn't know what the owner was doing, but Xander knew he couldn't intervene.

Xander let out a silent breath as the cart continued to be pushed. It wobbled as it continued to drive through the alley. Soon, it began to pick up speed and the owner of the cart lost his grip. The cart soon ran over the sheep that was busy eating some grass.

Xander looked at the scene unfold and couldn't but chuckle slightly.

The owner of the cart looked up due to the sudden laugher and yelled out, "Deva!"

TBC

I know this is a short chapter, but I think this is a good stopping point. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

--

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Xander stood against a fence. Not that long ago, he was able to escape the cart's owner and got out of there. As soon as he reached the ground, the chanting of 'deva' wouldn't leave him alone.

He had to think fast and he did. Running down one street from the alley and doubling back as soon as the crowd passed him allowed him to get away. Chants were fleeing their way away from him. He chuckled when his plan worked. People were always the same. When they had a goal in mind, they'll only focus on that and sloppiness was bound to happen when they weren't more aware of their surroundings.

So, now he leant against the fence. A sudden familiar aroma approached him. "Xena…"

She walked from behind him to face him. "What happened back there?"

He shrugged, "I was recognized."

"I see that." Xena agreed. "I thought I told you to hide."

"I did hide." Xander clarified. "It's not my fault that the cart ran over that sheep."

"I suppose you're right." Xena stated. "I guess it's just this place." The woman said as she looked at her surroundings for a brief moment. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get away from this."

Xander flashed a wide smile as he started to circle his friend. He bit the top of his thumb for a moment and said, "I dunno, Xena. This town isn't so bad."

She showed a confused look, "Isn't so bad?" Xena faced him, "This is the same town that wanted to lynch Eli and praise you as a deva."

He grinned, "I don't have a right to say who people believe in."

Xena asked, "I thought you said you weren't a deva."

Xander replied, "I'm not." He added, "But there are many people in the world. So what if people believe I'm a god. They have their right."

Xena approached him, "I don't know what's going on, Xander."

He smirked, "That's a first."

"Something isn't right. Yesterday, you wanted to get out of here. Now you want to stay?"

He shrugged, "Part of coming to India was to experience a new look on life." Xander cracked a smile, "And now that we're in India, you want to leave?"

Xena pointed out, "I don't know how life is like for you in the future, but here I've lived long enough to know that when people start to think of you as a deva, something isn't right. Something that shouldn't happen." She watched him for any sort of reaction. When she didn't receive any, she added, "Something I thought you were familiar with to."

He smirked, "Whatever." That said, Xander turned around and walked off leaving a confused woman in his wake.

--

Gabrielle took out the money that she received from Xena earlier today and paid the shop owner. She knew Xena was buying things today with Xander, but the bard knew all too well that Xena was going to forget some crucial materials. Well, maybe not crucial to the Warrior Princess, but still important to her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

The shop owner nodded as he handed her the scroll. "I hope you find this to your liking."

The bard replied, "I will." She then placed the scroll in her pack, and bid the owner farewell. She had to do one make one more stop and then she could head back to her room and go back to backing and was about to head off when she heard the chanting of 'deva.'

Gabrielle sighed. All morning people were talking about Xander's mystery 'healing touch.' Even though she did see Xander heal the person with one eye, she felt sorry for him. He had no say in what was happening to him.

She suddenly saw Xander run by. Crowds of people were chasing him. She knew she had to help him. Gabrielle didn't know where Xena was at the moment, but Gabrielle had to move. Giving her location a quick scan she got an idea.

Even though she only spent a day in this town, the bard knew the layout a little. Running down a nearby alley she reached the end and waited. Sure enough, she could hear the chants from a few moments previously.

Waiting for her friend, she got into a running start. Taking a breath, she charged forward and grabbed Xander's arm as he approached her.

Together, she pulled him into another alley, pulling him from one alley to another. Gabrielle made sure they weren't being followed. Confirmed, she smiled and asked him, "You alright?"

Xander took a moment and looked at her. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm fine."

She went to the neighboring street entrance and looked for any person that might make an appearance. "What happened back there?"

He approached her. "It these people, Gabrielle. They won't leave me alone."

Gabrielle soon felt his breath on her neck. She turned to glance at him, "What are you doing?"

Xander flashed her a grin that seemed more wide then usual. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

She nodded, "You're welcome…but you're a little close."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

Gabrielle said, "It's alright." She started to pull away from him but Xander took his right hand and grabbed her shoulder. "Why's your hand on my shoulder?"

Xander answered with a smirk, "I tripped." He shrugged, "You're shoulder stopped me from falling."

She looked at him and she saw a different look in his eyes…something she hadn't seen before. "You can let go of me now, Xander."

He took his other hand and caressed her free arm, "I could do that…" Xander said with a smile. He sniffed her and could smell something all too familiar. "But I don't think that's what you want."

Gabrielle showed a confused look, "What I want?"

Xander nodded, "I know what you want, Gabrielle." He sniffed the nape of her neck. "I can smell your excitement. I can hear your heart race."

The strange thing was that he was right. Gabrielle could feel her heart speed up a little. "What are you doing?" She tried to struggle free, but he wouldn't budge. He was stronger than usual. "Please, let me go."

He pushed her to the wall that she was in front of. "You know how many times I see you stretch, I see you do your yoga?" He caressed her cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin. Xander edged his face closer to her. "How many times you flaunt yourself?"

Gabrielle couldn't help but shudder slightly at the sensation. She closed her eyes for a second. Gabrielle shook her head, trying to clear her clouding mind. She took a breath. "I don't do that."

Xander licked his lips as he continued to gaze into her green eyes. "Do you know how lonely its been for me in Greece?" He sniffed her. "How many times I wish I could just pull you aside and proclaim you as my mate?"

Her eyes widened, "Mate?"

He leant his head down towards and was going to press his lips against her. When he felt a sudden blow to the head. He snapped his head around and saw Brooklyn and Xena approaching him. "Take a breather, Xander."

With that said, Xander closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

"Xena…." Gabrielle said as Xander fell. She let out a breath that she was holding in.

As Brooklyn took knelt down to his fallen friend he looked at the bard, "You alright?"

She nodded. "I think so." Gabrielle looked down at Xander. "What was that all about? Is he going to be alright?"

Xena knelt down beside the gargoyle and looked at his body. "I think he's alright." She gave him another look. "Physically anyway."

Gsabrielle shook her head, "He tried too…he tried too…"

Xena nodded, "I don't think he's acting like himself, Gabrielle."

"You mean?"

Brooklyn inspected him and could sense another presence. He got to his feet. "He is different."

Xena and Gabrielle looked at him.

"He smells like a hyena."

--

Eli took a leathered bag and approached the basin. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to get out of there. The magician didn't want to stay in a city with all that's been happening. He took the bag and placed it in some water.

The room still spooked him. This was where Virkam was found hanging. What was thought to be suicide was proven to be murder. His body was currently being prepared for burial.

He soon heard two voices as they approached the temple.

"You think Xander will be alright, Xena?" Gabrielle asked her.

"I think there's more to this then what we know." Xena explained as they entered the room. Xena spotted Eli. "Why'd you bolt? I told you I was coming back? Why'd you leave?"

Eli glanced at her, "Are you kiddin? The way this city is acting right now? Your friend is being chased? Not to mention those demon dogs just happen to attack me? Come on. Doesn't take much to make the connection…or to figure out who killed the old priest, cause he was right." He looked at them both, "There's evil here."

Xena asked, "So, why'd you come back, hmm?" She took his bag of water. "This?"

He replied, "Sacred water from the Ganges." He took it from her, "It pays to be prepared. The old man wasn't the only priest in the province. And if I can get that into the right hands it work against…"

Gabrielle looked at him, "Against who?"

Eli answered, "Against any demon you name." He gestured to the wall. "Take your pick. They're all here. It's evil incarnate."

Xena and her friend looked at the walls. Each wall depicted pictures of Indian deities.

Gabrielle's eyes widened when she saw one, "Xena?"

Xena looked at where she was staring and saw an image who had white skin and blonde hair, green eyes as well. "Who's that?"

Eli approached them. "Her name's Tataka, a conniving little demon who converted hundreds with her sweet face…her deceptive good works."

Gabrielle looked at Xena who returned her gaze.

Xena asked, "Deceptive how?"

He returned, "She cured the sick and deformed. Only to send them to the slaughter against the great god, Rama. Oh, she's a real gem duping people who need her. Yeah, she's a real pearl."

Xena looked at the image again and then at Gabrielle, "She actually looks like you."

Gabrielle looked at it, "I don't think so." She then glanced back at Xena, "And I don't heal people Xena."

Eli suggested, "But your friend does."

The bard said slowly, "Xander…"

--

Xander's eyes snapped open. He tried to move, but found himself bound to a chair in chains. "What's it about my head?" He asked himself.

He looked around and spotted Brooklyn at the edge of the bed. "What's going on?"

Brooklyn got to his feet and walked over to his friend, "What do you remember?"

Xander looked at him, "Why am I chained up?"

The gargoyle explained, "To protect yourself." He added, "You nearly hurt Gabrielle."

He smirked. He wouldn't hurt her. Well, not much if needed. Xander knew Brooklyn was a gargoyle he had to careful about. He was smart, and Xander had to get out of there. Xander had to prove to him that he was alright. So, he had to act normal.

"She's alright though?"

Brooklyn nodded, "She's fine."

He looked around the room, "Where is she?"

The gargoyle explained, "You don't need to know that."

Xander snapped his face to look at him, "She's my friend, Brooklyn. I'm worried about her."

Brooklyn approached him, "I don't even know if you're you I'm talking to."

He showed a confused look, "Of course I'm me." He smirked, "Who else would I be?"

"I dunno, Xander." Brooklyn began. "You could be a hyena."

He chuckled, "Brooklyn, that was three years ago. There's no hyena in me."

Brooklyn said, "When we first met, I admit there was some hyena in you. Not allot, but a little. Just a trace."

"Right, because of what happened at the zoo."

Brooklyn added, "But within the last few hours, that smell evolved. It's all over you, Xander. You're the hyena again."

Xander sighed. Brooklyn couldn't be fooled. After all, he knew what he was talking about. He shrugged. Xander then took his hands and took hold of the chain that wrapped himself. Taking a breath, he growled and let out a laugh that was more maniacal then ever before. He broke free and launched himself a the gargoyle.

"Let's see how you do against me, Brooklyn."

--

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Brooklyn watched in shock as his friend launched himself from his chained position

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 7  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Brooklyn watched in shock as his friend launched himself from his chained position. He watched as the human laughed incredibly loud and pinned down the gargoyle. Xander smirked, "I thought a gargoyle was supposed to be strong."

Brooklyn tried to push him away from himself but soon found both hands forced to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you, Xander."

He smirked, "You really think you could?"

The gargoyle explained, "If I need to, I will."

Xander countered, "You don't have the guts." He then saw the necklace the gargoyle wore. "I could end this right now." Xander lifted his right hand and went for the amulet but what he didn't suspect was the sudden weightlessness.

His eyes widened as he was thrown to the other side of the wall. When Xander got to his feet, he saw the reason. Brooklyn's tail did that to him. He watched as Brooklyn approached him.

"Xander, just sit down. Xena and Gabrielle will be back soon. We'll find a way to get the hyena out of you." Brooklyn said calmingly monotone voice.

Xander walked toward him, "Maybe I don't want any help." He chuckled slightly, "I finally have strength, Hal. I was able to keep you pinned." Xander smirked, "I wonder how'd I do against Goliath. Or maybe, I should enlist Demona as part of my pack."

Brooklyn argued, "You don't know what you saying, Xander. Demona's psychotic."

Xander suddenly came up with an idea. He looked around the room and spotted a window. Looking back at the gargoyle, he said, "I don't have time for this." He chuckled slightly, "And I think you'd be interested in the outcome." That being said, Xander ran for the window, leapt on the ledge, and headed out of the room.

--

Outside Temple

Xena and Gabrielle left Eli a few moments later. Neither one of them knew what to do. Xena looked at her best friend a moment and saw a concerned look on her face…a look that the Warrior Princess knew all too well.

"What's the problem, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle leaned against the wall and stared at the ground. The whole experience with Xander left her feeling uncomfortable.

She looked at her friend and saw the equally concerned features of the tall brunette. The bard smiled knowing that Xena always had her best interests in heart. Even if sometimes Gabrielle didn't know the reasoning behind them.

Gabrielle let out a breath that she was holding in. "It's what happened to Xander."

Xena nodded as she joined her friend by the wall. "I wondered when you'd bring that up."

She grinned slightly. "Do you think that was really him back in that alley?"

From what Brooklyn smelt a few hours ago, it confirmed a few suspicions she had toward the young man. Xander's whole demeanor was different. The way he acted when they talked, the way he smiled, and the way his voice sounded dark.

"I think Xander isn't acting like himself." She left the wall and went to the wall in front of her. Leaning against that wall, the two friends were in front of each other. "Xander told me about this. A few years ago, a hyena possessed him. It made him do things…"

Xena was going to complete that sentence but then remembered the remaining truths of that tale. If Xander wanted to let Gabrielle know what had happened, he'd tell her. Xena didn't want to jeopardize the relationship the four of them were having. Especially if it was something Xena caused herself.

Gabrielle looked at her with questionable eyes. "Made him do what?"

She sighed, "Gabrielle, I don't want to say anymore." Xena gave her a smile. "We're reaching something that he might not be comfortable talking about."

"But he told you?" Gabrielle asked, shocked.

She clarified, "I don't want to say anything I'm going to regret." A moment passed. "When this is all done, you two need to talk. If he wants to tell you more about what happened, then he will."

She had to reluctantly agree. Xander never really liked to talk about his past. It took him a long time before he told her about his home life. And that was because he wanted to clear things up after talking about Vanessa.

At the moment, Xena then said, "Why don't we go check on Brooklyn and see how Xander is doing?"

That being said, the two left.

--

Ruined Temple

Xena didn't know how long she was in this spot, but between covering her scent with mud and remaining hidden, she could tell that Xander wouldn't detect her.

Being that Xander was now in the mode of a hyena, she had to think more like an animal. She had to put things on how an animal would react to these current situations. Covering her scent would allow Xander not to detect her.

Not to mention that night had come. That along with her mud covered skin made a nice camouflage. So, she continued to watch Xander and make sure that nothing drastic was upon the horizon.

When she and Gabrielle met Brooklyn back at the room, they found out that Xander escaped. So, she knew someone had to go find and keep an eye on him.

Since night was near, that took Brooklyn out of the running. That only left Gabrielle and her. Seeing how Gabrielle was still trying to deal with what happened between her and Xander, it made Xena realize it had to be her.

Ever since Xander had come into their lives, many things have changed. For the better in fact, but she could also tell something was going on with Xander. Xander always distant himself when telling future discoveries, but one thing Xena could tell that Xander was dealing with was attraction.

She wasn't blind. And even if Xander denied it, she could tell that he had feelings for her friend. The way he always smiled when he was around her, the way that he always was willing to give a hand, and the way that he put up with her bad days too.

Xena also knew that if he could, he'd restrain anything that would happen between them. But now that he wasn't in control of his actions, she wondered what could really happen.

One thing was certain they had to find a way to get rid of the hyena once and for all.

Another reason why Xena wanted to be the one to keep an eye on him was because she wanted someone to check on Eli. Especially when they discovered Xander was never the deva in the first place. It was Eli.

It all made sense. When Xena met up with Maya, it was Eli who touched and sent it into Xander. The crowd saw what they wanted, and they believed Xander was the deva. But it was Eli. So she sent Gabrielle to check on Eli.

Xena sighed. Of everyone who could've been possessed by Tatakah, it had to be Xander.

A sudden chuckle was heard.

Her face snapped to the source and spotted Xander walking around the circle that was made of a melted metal. It was in a very dark bronze color. She saw Xander come in with the metal just as she found this temple.

Soon, words of Latin were said, "Patefacio porta of posterus, promitto gargoyle Tartaka volo pario per."

Xena actually knew some Latin. While she didn't speak it, she did understand some of what was being said.

"Patefacio porta of posterus, promitto gargoyle Tartaka volo pario per."

The metal liquid hardened and glowed bright green. Light erupted as it ran the span of the circle. A humanoid shaped of light emerged. The light dissipated shortly after.

Her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. A gargoyle appeared. One with long red hair and what seemed to be crown upon her forehead.

Her eyes flashed bright red as she screamed out in rage. When settled down, a light circulated around her hair and her eyes turned back to normal. She glanced toward the ground, her eyes relaxed. Looking at the young man, she said, "I remember you."

Xander grinned, "I hoped you would." He chuckled, "It seems we have a mutual friend."

She nodded, "Brooklyn…"

He nodded. "Right. It was actually him that gave me this idea." Xander circled the gargoyle. "Brining you here took a little too much power from me." He shrugged. "It's going to take some time before we can put it into motion."

A moment passed.

"But a gargoyle of your caliber would benefit India's future."

Xena's eyes widened as the two talked. Her mind screamed when she thought this gargoyle. Was this the gargoyle Brooklyn had warned them about? She knew Xander was told about her, and she knew the hyena had access to all of Xander's memories.

Brooklyn would know how to deal with her. She only hoped that her suspicions were correct. If Xena described her just right, Brooklyn would definitely know who she was talking about.

Very quietly, Xena exited the temple and headed for Brooklyn and Xander's room.

--

Xander and Brooklyn's Room

Xena approached the sleeping gargoyle. She raised her hand to the amulet when she heard, "Are you sure we need to wake him, Xena?"

She turned around and saw Gabrielle enter the room. "If this gargoyle is really who I think it is, then we're going to need his help."

The blonde nodded reluctantly as she edged closer to their sleeping friend as Xena's fingers wrapped around the necklace. Taking both hands, she lifted the jewel and raised it over his head.

Sudden patches of stone cracked and spread across the stiff exterior and fell the floor in seconds. Shards of stone scattered all around them. A loud booming roar soon filled the room as two eyes snapped wide open with glowing bright circles.

As the cries died down, Brooklyn turned around and saw both Xena and Gabrielle a few feet away. He wrapped his wings around his form as he stepped off the edge.

His eyes widened when he realized it was still night. He asked, "Is everything alright?"

Xena explained, "We need your help."

Brooklyn headed for the bed and sat down. His two friends joined him shortly.

Gabrielle added, "Xena followed Xander after he escaped."

"Go on." Brooklyn said slowly. All three of his friends knew not to wake him during the night if it wasn't important. So, he knew something was going on.

"I think Xander cast a spell that brought a gargoyle here."

He looked at Xena as she said those words as she continued, "This gargoyle knew who he was."

He nodded, "What gargoyle?" Brooklyn secretly hoped it was one of the clan members from back in Greece. The one that tried to sacrifice Joxer.

Xena explained, "She had long red hair. It looked like she wore a crown on her forehead." She then went on to describe the gargoyle in question.

His eyes widened.

"Demona…"

--

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Brooklyn watched in shock as his friend launched himself from his chained position

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 8  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Alley

"Eli…"

The magician snapped his head around at the sudden mention of his name. It was low in tone, but cold as well. He scanned his location, and saw no one around.

"Eli…"

He heard his name again. Walking down the alley that lead to where he slept at night, he looked around him for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Eli heard a gust of wind as it fell behind him.

He let out a breath slowly, "Xena…"

Eli soon felt a puncture on his back.

"Wrong answer human."

Eli turned around and saw a gargoyle. A gargoyle that he never met before. She had long red hair and she grinned malevolently.

"It seems Harris wants you taken care of." Demona said with a smirk. "For a human, he certainly has his high points." She then raised her weapon. "If you're smart, you'll come with me, Eli."

He shook his head, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Demona took hold of his tunic with her free taloned hand and brought him to face her. "It seems you know the truth human."

"What truth?"

"Put him down, Demona."

She snapped her head toward the new voice and smirked, "Brooklyn…"

He walked cautiously to her, "Put him down."

Demona looked at the helpless man in her grasp. "Harris wants him, Brooklyn." She shrugged, "It seems he can stop him." The female gargoyle then noticed two humans coming from behind him. "It seems even in India you spend your time with humans."

A sudden whoosh was heard. Demona watched in shock as something hit one wall to another followed by an edge of a crate to it hit Demona's weapon knocking it out of her hand. It then whirled back to the source.

"You must be the famous Xena." Demona said. She gestured to the other woman. "Gabrielle I presume." She shook her head, "No matter what time your in, Brooklyn, you and Goliath are alike. You go soft whenever a human needs it."

Brooklyn growled as his eyes turned white, "It's our nature." He then charged the gargoyle that was once a friend and now an enemy Brooklyn drove himself at grabbed Demona by her right forearm and flung her body to the wall.

Eli fell from Demona's grasp while she was in the air…only to be pulled back in a heap. He looked at the reason, and saw Gabrielle pulling him away to safety.

She shook her head to clear the confusion. Demona got to her feet and let loose a mass of blazing beams. Brooklyn's eyes widened and immediately pushed Xena to the ground. "We have to get her away from that laser."

Xena nodded as she rolled from underneath her friend to position herself beside him. Looking at the scene around her, she got an idea. Rolling to the other side of the alley, Xena got behind the gargoyle. Getting to her feet, she tapped Demona on the shoulder she waited to the gargoyle to turn around. When she did, Xena pulled back her right arm and punched her cold on the forehead. Knocking her down.

--

Another Alley

Eli was pulled into an alley that was a few feet from where the gargoyle was fighting off Brooklyn and Xena. He looked at his savior and asked, "What was that about?"

Gabrielle helped him get to his feet, "Xander brought her from the future." She elaborated. "He isn't the deva, Eli. You are."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not."

The bard told him about what Xena and her discovered after they met back with Brooklyn.

"Alright, so what if I am?" Eli questioned her. "I'm going to get out of here." He looked toward the exit. "I suggest you do the same thing."

She approached him, "Xander needs your help, Eli. He's possessed. Tatakah took control of him and now she brought Demona here. He needs your help."

He let out a breath, "I can't do it. Believe me." Concern started to pour out atop his words, "I wanna help you. But I can't."

Gabrielle looked at the ground briefly. How were they going to get Xander back? She then remembered something Xena told her might work. "We could try an exorcism."

Eli knit his brow together, "Exorcism?"

Gabrielle let out a breath, "It's either that, or kill him." Gabrielle approached the magician, "And I won't kill Xander."

He chuckled slightly, "I can't do an exorcism!"

"Then, I'll do it." Gabrielle said with conviction.

"You?"

She reminded him, "If it's to save Xander, then I will."

He nodded, "Then you're going to need an icon, of Xander."

--

Temple Ruins

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

A man huddled in the corner snapped his head around. A sheep leg in his mouth lay mauled. He took the leg out with one his right and wiped the excess meet from his lips with his left. The man smirked a wily grin, "I was hungry." He got to his feet and walked over to the new visitor.

"The spell took allot out of me, remember."

"So you say, Harris." The gargoyle replied to the human. She laid two bodies down in front of him.

He looked at them, "The plan was to bring Eli here."

She shrugged with a mischievous grin, "Does it matter?" Demona looked at the woman in front of her. "For a human, she was a challenge." Then she looked at the gargoyle. "His time here hasn't done any good for himself."

Demona wrapped her wings around her chest. "Besides that fool took him away."

He narrowed his eyes, "That fool's name is Gabrielle." Xander approached her; "You agreed not to lay a finger on her."

She rolled her eyes, "And I didn't." Demona elaborated, "She pulled him away before I could bring him back to you."

"Besides…" Demona said as she walked over to him and placed an a taloned hand behind his head, "That's not why you brought me here, is it Harris?"

Xander nodded as he licked his lips. "You got a way with words, Demona."

Little did the two of them know, Xena started to wake up. She grudgingly moved her head to the left and spotted Brooklyn out cold. Xena raised her head slightly to see what was going on and soon saw something she thought she never see.

Xander and Demona were closing in one another. And they were talking.

Xander elaborated, "When it's morning, not only will I have my power back, but you'll be ready too."

She agreed, "I still don't like what Puck did to me all those years ago, but his 'gift' has come with some benefits."

Xander sighed, "Morning's still a few hours away." He chuckled slightly, "But we can occupy our time till then."

Demona edged her face closer, "I like the way you think, Harris."

What was so important about morning? Xena jabbed her elbow to the sleeping gargoyle. Slowly, his eyes opened. He turned to face his friend who gestured him to be quiet. Brooklyn then looked to see what was happening.

His eyes widened in response.

Xena then pointed to the exit. He nodded, and followed her as they crawled for their escape.

Xander and Demona continued to look at one another, but suddenly they both heard something. Turning their heads to the source, Demona smirked, "Look who finally decided to wake up."

Xander joked, "You hit him high, I hit her low."

Demona added, "This could also occupy time."

--

Xander and Brooklyn's Room

Gabrielle stormed into the room. She went for to where Xander slept and reached over it. Looking down, she pulled Xander's pack onto the bed.

Normally, going through his belongings would be something that she wouldn't do. But, this was an emergency. Xander's life depended on it.

And she would be damned if she lost someone else.

Opening it, she dumped the contents on the bed. She went through them one by one. He had some clothes, bolts, some kind of leather object, and a small object that opened to reveal a language that she never seen before. Outside the clothes and the bolts, there weren't any objects that she knew anything about.

She shook her head and sighed. Gabrielle sat on the bed and ran her hands down her face. The bard didn't know if anything of those would work. Why would a bolt or a shirt bring him back? Why would they give him reason for focus? They didn't mean anything to him.

Gabrielle looked at the bed again and ran a hand down the back of her head. She let out a breath. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't lose him. There had to be something she wasn't thinking about.

She ran her hand over the shirt, feeling the material. Her eyes widened suddenly. Her mind flashed back to the shirt he gave her. He wouldn't give it to her if she didn't mean anything to him. It might be the thing that would work.

Getting to her feet, she slammed the stuff back into his pack and put it next to the bed. She sprinted to her room. Going back to her bed, she went through her pack and pulled out the shirt he gave her. She smiled when she realized that this might be the object that she needed.

"Get her!"

Gabrielle snapped her head up from the bed and saw a number of Indian warriors.

She looked around the room and grabbed hold of her staff. Taking it in her hands, she armed herself. "What's my crime?"

The head warrior replied, "The deva wants you."

Deva?

"Take her to him." The second in command said.

--

Ruined Temple

"So that's his plan?" Brooklyn asked in shock. He thought for a second, "It's actually not that bad of one."

"I'll give Tataka credit." Xena said as she continued to try and free herself from the bounded chains that the two of them occupied. "She's actually more self-reliant."

He gave her a look, "What has me thinking is why on Earth is Demona working with Xander so easily? I've known her long enough to know that she doesn't work well with people. Only time she does is when it benefits her. And Tataka's plan doesn't seem like something she'd do willingly."

Xena gave it some thought, "Judging that Tataka is pulling the strings here, I'm thinking that when Xander brought her here, I'm betting she's under a spell."

The gargoyle chuckled, "That's not the first time that's happened to her." His memory flashed back to when Demona and Macbeth were put under the control of the Weird Sisters.

Brooklyn looked out the window and noted the position of the moon. "How long do you think it will take them to get ready?" He paused. "All I know for sure is that they're plan can't start till morning."

Xena relaxed a little. "I just hope Gabrielle got in touch with Eli about the exorcism."

"I'm sure she's on her way." Brooklyn reassured her. "I just hope Xander's alright. When he wakes up, he isn't going to be happy."

"Would you be happy if you were possessed?"

He sighed, "It did, and I wasn't."

"What happened?" Xena asked her friend.

Brooklyn told her the tale in question.

"It sure does seem Puck has hands in everything." Brooklyn summed up after his story. "He took over Gabrielle, he cursed Demona with her 'gift,' he allowed Broadway, Angela, and myself to be possessed, and he turned Manhattan upside down. Not to mention that you had your own history with him."

Xena smirked, "I think that definitely describes Puck."

He nodded, "That it does." Brooklyn took that moment to position himself so that he could face her friend, "When Xander finds out that Tataka's plan to mate with Demona, he is really going to be upset."

A moment passed.

"He might even try and do an Oedipus."

She reassured him, "He isn't going to gauche out his eyes." Xena gave him a slight smile, "It's just like the gods to play with human lives. It's nothing we haven't dealt with before." Xena then added, "When all this is said and done, have Gabrielle tell you the story of when Aphrodite made Joxer an incredible swordsman."

"Maybe you should have her tell you that now." The two of them watched as Gabrielle was shoved into the room. She was being led by Demona who was now covered in tattoos.

"Get your hands off me." Gabrielle shot at the gargoyle.

Demona took a hand and grabbed a chain and wrapped the bards hands together. Tying them together, she shoved Gabrielle to where Xena and Brooklyn were already bound.

She chuckled, "Face it humans, you're time on Earth is almost done. When Brooklyn becomes stone, you're going to be at a large disadvantage."

Saying that, Demona headed back to where she was earlier leaving two humans and a gargoyle alone. All of which were starting at one another. Brooklyn waited to when Demona was out of earshot. "Demona doesn't know about the amulet?"

--

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Brooklyn watched in shock as his friend launched himself from his chained position

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 9  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Temple Ruins

Xena smiled as she withdrew a small needle from her waistband, "I forgot I had this."

Gabrielle and Brooklyn exchanged looks for a moment and then back at the their friend. "Forgot what?" The bard asked.

The tall woman jabbed the needle into the lock. "Remember when we met up when Autolycus had us dragged in on his mission against Tarsus?"

Gabrielle looked at her, "Oh, you mean when he had that fake hump."

She nodded, "He gave me a little trick."

"Free of charge?" Gabrielle asked with a grin.

Xena shrugged, "After some negotiations." She then gave a flick of her wrist. Soon, chains fell off her body. Xena went to Brooklyn next and did the same procedure. "Remind me to thank him."

Brooklyn messaged his wrists as soon as he was freed. "Morning's not that far away." He glanced at Gabrielle who was now released from her bonds. "You have the amulet?"

She reached into her pack. "Right here."

"Good." Was the gargoyle's response. "When the sun starts to rise, I'm going to need it."

Gabrielle added, "Eli told me how to do an exorcism."

The two of them looked at her. "It isn't your basic exorcism. One of us is going to have to go into his mind."

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

She shook her head, "This is what he told me."

--

Another Room

Xander felt the warmth of human breath as it approached his face. His eyes cascaded from the ground to what was in front of him. His eyes lit up when he saw the transformed body of the gargoyle. "Puck did nice work."

She grinned as she took her hand and ran her fingers down the back of his head. "I still have a hard time defying gargoyle ways of passion."

Xander smiled, "I didn't get the way I am by accident." He placed his thumb upon her cheek. "You ready for this, Demona?"

She nodded, "Our child will be the best of both races—human and gargoyle alike."

"And Tataka will have the birth of a new race."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

The two of them turned to see the magician in their wake.

Demona smirked, "All he can truly do are cheap parlor tricks."

Xander shrugged, "Still." He then turned to face the gargoyle, "He could be some interesting foreplay."

--

"I don't like you doing this." Xena whispered to her friend. All three of them were behind the wall that led into the ruined temple.

"Xena," Gabrielle began. "It has to be me. You and Brooklyn are the only ones that can deal with Demona. Eli needs to keep perform his part of the exorcism with you there. I'll do what I can inside."

True, Xena didn't want her to go inside him. The reason being she was going to see private information. Information that shouldn't be let out without proper consent. But…Gabrielle did have a good counter. She took control of Autolycus when she needed his body. And because of that, she lived. A debt that she already paid back in full.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooklyn asked his friends.

"Xander isn't going to like you doing this. Remember that." The tall woman stated.

She nodded, "I know." Gabrielle shook her head, "But ever since Puck, I've been wanting to help him. And besides…Xander would do the same for us." The blond shrugged, "If he has a problem with this, at least he'll be around to argue it later."

"Just how are you going to get into his mind?" Brooklyn asked the bard. "Last time I checked, you aren't being possessed by Tataka."

Gabrielle looked at the gargoyle. "I well…" She chuckled slightly, "Had to ask for help on that one."

Xena looked at her sternly, "Who did you ask, Gabrielle?"

The blond looked at her friend sheepishly, "I asked…" She ran a hand down through her hair. "Aphrodite…"

Her eyes widened, "You asked Aphrodite?"

She nodded, "I had to, Xena." She shook her head, "I had to do it. Eli said I needed Metis Dust, and Aphrodite was the only goddess I could think of."

"She does have a point." Brooklyn reassured.

Xena nodded, "Alright. Then we better get going. Brooklyn and I will have your back when you enter his mind." Gabrielle grinned. "But make sure you get in and get out."

"That's the plan."

Xena smiled. Gabrielle was always learning.

Brooklyn turned to the wall and started to climb up.

--

Outside Temple

Brooklyn landed on the graveled dirt in a heap. He immediately turned his head to see the human Demona and Xander approaching the terrified Eli.

"Nice to see you up and about, Demona."

Demona's head shot up to see Brooklyn in front of her. "How come your not stone?"

He smiled, "I have my ways, Demona." The gargoyle approached her. "I always thought you wouldn't help another human. I guess you're a hypocrite."

She growled, "I don't work with humans!"

"What do you call mating with Xander then?" Xena asked as she and Gabrielle entered the room.

A wave of confusion hit her. She took a step back and blinked her eyes a couple times. Demona turned to Harris. "Why am I working with you?"

Xander snickered, "So I guess the spell's ending." He chuckled slightly.

Xena noted his behavior and could relate it back to the first time he cast the spell. "Brooklyn. Do it now!"

He nodded as he leapt onto Xander and pinned him down. Taking his hand, he covered Xander's mouth and looked at Gabrielle. "Use the dust."

She nodded as she and Eli went to the pinned friend.

"I got Demona." Xena said as she kept her at bay.

"When you're inside, Gabrielle, you must find a way to get Xander away from Tataka. When you do that, I can perform the exorcism. We'll be able to get Xander freed. When you do that, you'll be able to come back to your body as well." Eli pointed out. He looked at her pouch. "You have the object?"

She nodded as she pulled out a shirt. "Right here."

"Good." Eli stated. "Use that to help Xander know who you are. He might think you as part of his memories. The shirt will help him tell the difference."

"Spill the dust on his forehead." She raised her hand with the dust inside. "I must warn you though, Gabrielle. When you see Xander inside, he might not be a Xander that knows you. If you come across that, don't worry. It just means that that Xander hasn't met you yet. Memory can be like time. It goes coincidently forward."

She nodded. Gabrielle released the dust on his forehead as Eli concluded the spell. Soon after, Gabrielle's world became black as she and Xander both stopped moving. Placing Xander on the ground, Brooklyn rushed to his friend and placed her beside the sleeping young man.

--

Xander's Mindscape

Gabrielle soon felt a wave of confusion as she appeared in the middle of an opened location. She looked around her in shock. People were walking all around her. She turned around and saw people to the left of her and people to the right.

There was something off though.

These people weren't like the people she knew. They all were dressed in different clothes. They were either bright in color or dull. She looked at them strangely, and soon made a connection. They're clothing resembled the clothes Xander wore the first night they met.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

She shook her head. Gabrielle looked at herself. And her eyes widened again. "What am I wearing?"

Gabrielle soon found herself wearing faded blue pants and a white shirt. A black leather covering was over her shirt.

"Ok…" Gabrielle said trying to grasp onto the situation. "This is weird."

She took a few steps forward and noticed all of these people were running out of a building. It was tall and dark. It was built out of material she never seen before. Bright lights decorated it. She noticed lettering in front it. The bard couldn't make out what was being spelled out. But she did recognize some of the letters. It looked like the language Xander wrote out in fire that night a couple of months ago.

Whatever was going on, it was going on inside. Maybe she could find out what was going on and where she was. All she knew for sure though that this was possibly some place in Xander's mind.

She approached what seemed like a door. Two people were ushering everyone outside. One of them was tall, wore some kind of eye covering and his clothes were different then everyone else. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

The other one was a young girl. She had long red hair and green eyes. This girl almost looked like she was Xander's age.

Approaching them, she asked, "Um, can you tell me what's going on?"

The tall man said, "The Bronze sprung a gas leek. We're helping people head home."

Bronze? Gas? "Do you need any help?"

He answered, "We're alright, thank you, Ms. It would be best if you go home. Where it's safe."

She looked at the door and noticed a young man running into the room. He had a familiar look to him. "Please." Gabrielle began, "Can I give you a hand?"

"We're quite alright." He returned. "It's best you go home."

Gabrielle knew she wouldn't be able to get past this guy. "Alright." She headed beside the building. There was definitely something going on inside. And was that Xander who she saw in the building?

Looking at the building itself, she had to try and find a way to get inside. She placed her hand on the wall and felt the material. Cold to the touch. She ran her fingers over it.

Looking around her, she wondered that maybe this was the time Xander was from? This actually gave her an opportunity. She could actually find out what the future was like.

Gabrielle shook her head. No she couldn't. She had to find Xander and get him free. Gabrielle was on a mission and that had to come first.

Going alongside the wall, she saw a tear in the side. She looked through, and saw an opening. Wishing she actually had her staff with her would truly be great right now. Looking around, she spotted an easel with something on it. Going towards it, she grabbed one of the legs and tore it off. Giving the makeshift weapon a twirl, she was satisfied with what had happened.

Taking it in her hand, she entered the torn opening. Once inside she saw a number of people headed toward the opening where those two people were positioned.

Walking inside she found herself on the second floor of the building. Walking toward the end of the floor, she noticed a young blond girl and another man talking. She gave her staff a twirl, inspecting space around her. The man that the young woman was talking to had some facial deformities that weren't obviously normal. Her eyes squinted at the man and immediately widdend. He almost looked like a baccae.

She looked around the room further and noticed a number of people with the same features. Thinking back to the stories of Xander, she wondered if these were vampires. Since this was his mind, it was very plausible.

And if this was his mind, were these his friends? She began to go down the list that he gave her: Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordelia… Gabrielle wondered if these were them.

She then snapped her head to where she heard someone say, "Jesse, man! Don't make me do it."

Her eyes widened. "Xander…" She said in a whisper. She scanned the floor underneath. Xander and someone else were talking. She looked at him and knew that he needed help. Taking a lesson from the Amazons, she took a few steps back, planted one end of her staff on the ground; she ran and leaped over the ledge. She landed firmly on her feet and headed for her friend.

She headed for him in caution, and walked slowly as Xander approached the other man.

"Buddy!" the man said as he turned to face him

A man turned to face Xander. "Jesse! I know there's still a part of you in there."

He looked at him. "Okay. Let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community!" He brought his face closer to him. "Look at me. I'm a new man!"

He grabbed Xander by the collar and lifted him against the wall. Xander had what looked like Mr. Pointy as he called it in his hand.

"Ooo! Alright. Put me out of my misery. You don't have the guts!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. What was Xander doing? She remembered Xander talking about a Jesse before. Was this who he was? Jesse was Xander's best friend.

She then noticed someone ran into Jesse and bumped him into the piece of wood Xander. He fell to the ground and crumbled into dust. Jesse was gone.

Gabrielle always thought the gargoyle leader was the first one he killed…but he killed Jesse… A man that she remembered Xander calling him a best friend. By the gods. That must have been horrible for him.

Her inner musings were cut short when two vampires took hold of Xander. She ran over to him and slammed her staff on the shoulder of one of them. "Leave him alone."

The vampire snarled as he twisted around and attacked the young woman. "What did you just do?"

Gabrielle looked at Xander who had a blank look on his face. Thinking back to the Xander she knew, she gave the staff a twirl and slammed into his undead heart, watching the vampire crumble into dust.

She retracted her staff and looked at the other vampire. She raised her weapon, but he immediately let Xander go and headed out of the building.

"You alright, Xander?"

He looked at her strangely. "I think so." He dusted the vampire dust off of him. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Gabrielle." She grabbed his hand. "We got to get out of here."

He shook his head. "Um, I don't know who you are…" He raised his stake, "And how do I know you're not a vampire?"

Gabrielle clarified, "It's me, Xander. Gabrielle. C'mon. I'm taking you out of here!" She added, "I'm not a vampire. I'm alive."

He chuckled slightly, "Um…I don't know any Gabrielle." He then looked at Buffy and added, "I don't know who you are, Gabrielle. But thanks."

Xander saw her about to say something, "I got to go." He then left her to go over to some other young people.

Gabrielle looked at him. Xander didn't know her? She then remembered Eli's words, 'I must warn you though, Gabrielle. When you see Xander inside, he might not be a Xander that knows you. If you come across that, don't worry. It just means that that Xander hasn't met you yet.'

So this Xander never came to Greece yet. No wondered he didn't know who she was.

He stopped mid-step and turned back, "C'mon. I'll introduce you."

The idea was tempting. But she needed to find her Xander and get him away from Tataka. Smiling, she added, "I can't. I'll see you later."

She turned around and headed out of the door.

--

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

--

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 10  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Gabrielle felt a wave of confusion as she found herself back in the middle of nowhere. She looked around and unlike her last experience this was more chaotic. Monsters, gargoyles, demons, and humans were running everywhere. They all seemed to going crazy.

"Now where am I?" Gabrielle asked herself.

She looked at herself again. Gabrielle sighed in relief. At least this time, she was wearing her normal clothes. And she even had her staff. Taking a breath, she opened her pouch, and Xander's shirt was within it.

She was soon pushed to the side and fell hard to the ground. "Hey." Gabrielle said after the impact. Looking for the source, she couldn't find one. Whoever did it was already gone.

Sighing, Gabrielle got to her feet. Why was going on here? Why was everything so extreme? And if she was still in Xander's mind, where was Xander? Where were any of the people she saw in that building?

She soon heard someone calling out Xander's name. Gabrielle frantically looked to the source and her soon found someone she recognize. The redhead from before…although, now she was wearing a strange outfit. It was even more strange. Not to mention she walked through a door?

She shook her head. There was something seriously disturbing about her current situation. And where was Xander? That girl called out for him, but she never got a response.

Gabrielle walked further down the street and was soon face to face with a gargoyle. Her eyes widened? Was this gargoyle like Brooklyn or like Demona? But as soon as the gargoyle saw her staff, he turned around and ran away. "What in Tartarus is going on here?"

She soon felt a tap on her shoulder. She raised her staff in defense, and turned her around. Her weapon soon came to a halt when she saw a tall man. A man that was strong and could easily tower Xena. "Gabrielle?" The man asked.

The bard looked at him strangely, "How do you know my name?" She asked the man. Gabrielle checked around her. "Xander?"

He explained, "Not exactly."

She showed a confused look, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and brought her to a nearby alley. Making sure he wasn't being followed, he added, "Be careful here, Gabrielle. Everyone isn't who they seem?"

"What do you mean?"

He placed a hand by his side and pulled out a clear object. The man passed it to her. "Take a look in the mirror?"

She took it from his hand and brought to her face. Her eyes widened. "What's going on?"

The man answered, "This memory your in is from Halloween." She gave him a confused look. "Most everyone in Sunnydale is wearing a costume. That gargoyle you saw?" Gabrielle nodded, "He's only a 10-year-old boy."

"What?"

He added, "These demons, monsters, gargoyles, and even you are a costume come to life." The man gestured to the mirror, "Who you see there is Amy Madison. She bought a Gabrielle costume from Ethan and turned into you that night."

She nodded slowly, "So I'm a costume here?" She shook her head, "I don't feel like a costume. I feel like myself. My body is still in India. Isn't it?"

He nodded, "You are. When you leave this memory, you'll be Gabrielle again. But in this memory, you're a costume Ms. Madison wore that night." He took a moment. "That's why I'm not Xander Harries exactly. I'm a costume he wore that night come to life. I'm what gave him all his army knowledge."

She looked at him, "How do you know who I am?"

The man replied, "Look. I don't have much time here. Tataka keeps trying to control me. And I need your help."

"My help?"

"Everything in Xander's mind is at risk of being used by Tataka. If you don't help me free Xander, Tataka is going to take control of his entire body and Xander will seize to exist.

She shook her head, "Eli said that I need to find the true Xander. Do you know where I can find him?"

He shook his head, "With Tataka taking over his mind, it's always trying to compensate. Trying to grasp on to some sense of itself. It's always changing. There's no real direction I can tell you. All I can tell you is that you'll find it eventually. Just keep going forward."

"If that's what I have to do."

His head jerked back for a second. His hand went to his ear and pressed something. "Right. Alright. I'm on my way." He took his hand away and grabbed hold of his M-16. "Tataka's on the move. I gotta go."

Gabrielle grabbed his arm, "I never got your name."

He smiled, "It's Matrix. Colonel John Matrix."

Gabrielle took the hand he offered her, "How do I move on from here?"

Matrix answered, "Enter a door. It will take you to another memory." She nodded.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "I'll be back, Gabrielle." John let go of her hand, and went back to the streets.

Gabrielle then followed suit and went to find a food.

--

Gabrielle soon found herself in a narrowed white hallway. She looked around and found it strange how empty this area was. Where was she? What part of

Xander's memory was this place?

She didn't know where she was, but she decided to walk slowly toward one end of her current location. Looking down at her body, she was back in the clothes she first entered his mindscape. "I guess this means I'm not a costume here." Gabrielle said under her breath.

"But that still doesn't tell me where I am."

She placed one hand to the wall on her right. Smooth. Cool. It was quiet. Too quiet if you asked the bard. As if something was a bit too out of the normal.

"Great." Gabrielle said when she realized she no longer had a staff. "Guess that's the price." Nothing in one memory can transpire to the next. Well, except these clothes, she thought. That's why the shirt was important. It was from the outside world and it didn't follow the rules here.

"Visiting hours are over."

Gabrielle said with a grin, "Xander…" She turned around and followed his voice. The bard didn't want to say anything if she didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I'm pretty much family."

Another voice, Gabrielle realized. She didn't recognize it though.

"Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no. I guess you can't."

Why couldn't he come out during the day? She shook her head. Maybe he didn't belong outside in the middle of the day. Judging by her past experiences she knew why. Because Xander was talking to a vampire.

"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?"

"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops or the orderlies. But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"

Gabrielle was at the end of the hallway at that point. Looking around the corner, she spotted her friend talking to someone. From listening to the first part of this conversation, she knew he was in trouble.

But…there was something in his posture. Something different. It looked like he was scared, but it also looked like he had it under control.

"Buffy's white knight." The other one said to Xander. He grinned, "You love her." A little closer to Xander's face, he added, "It must just eat you up that I got there first."

He leaned closer to the other one. "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there."

The way he spoke turned deadly calm. All his fear and strain melted away.

He then flew flowers at Xander's chest. "Tell her I stopped by."

The man gave Xander a final look and turned away. Gabrielle watched as he turned behind the corner leaving her friend alone. A second later Xander stood still as if he was absorbing the moment.

Turning around, he walked to a door and looked at through the window. He let out a breath and turned back to the wall. He slumped down into a chair and rested his head in his lap.

At that moment, Gabrielle turned the corner she was hiding behind and walked over to her friend. Placing a hand on her pack for support, she went to her friend. Taking a breath, she sat down beside him. Still shocked by what she saw moments before.

She placed a hand on his knee. "Xander…"

His head turned to face the blond. "Who are you?"

She sighed realizing yet again this Xander didn't know her. So much of his memory was filled of his life prior to Greece. Gabrielle could understand though. He's only been in Greece for three months. There was so much of his life that she didn't know.

And she was already beginning to find out the truth. Not that long ago, she found out that he staked his best friend, and now here he was facing against someone who obviously terrified him. It was only because he was trying to protect a friend of his.

She let out a breath, "My name's Gabrielle."

A moment passed, "I'm a friend."

He shook his head, "Visiting hours are over."

She looked down the hallway, and then back at him, "What happened, Xander? Who were you talking to?"

She took her hand and rubbed his back, comforting him. Like ways she's done in the past. "Nothing happened."

Gabrielle gave him a look, "That guy nearly killed you, Xander. Or he wanted to. But, you stopped him."

He nodded slowly, "I had to."

She glanced at the window that Xander did previously, "You were protecting your friend."

Xander nodded, "She's done the same for me many times."

Gabrielle smiled, "You've done the same for me."

"How?" He glanced at her. "I don't even know you."

She flashed him a grin, "Let's just say that you and I are good friends. Friends that are more than willing to help another one out."

The bard got to her feet and grazed his shoulder. "And like Colonel John Matrix told me, I'll be back."

That being said, Gabrielle turned around and headed for an exit.

--

Gabrielle soon appeared found herself yet again in the middle of a street. Her hands immediately went to her forearms and started to rub them. She soon felt the reason as snow stared to fall.

As she ran her hand down her forearm, she noticed a different texture. Glancing down, she found the reason. In this memory, her body was covered in a warm soft cloak. Opening the cloak, she was wearing a long red shirt and blue pants. Her feet were encased in a very stylish boot.

The blond didn't know where she was yet again. No matter which memory she found herself in, she had no recollection of any of these current locations. When this was all said and done, she at least now has more things to talk about with her friend.

She walked down the street and was amazed how calming it was. She looked to her right and spotted a number of small buildings. They looked like the homes she saw back in Greece. While there were some differences in structure, she could see some similarities.

She edged closer to one of them and noticed a big window. Looking inside, she saw a family sitting by a fire and a tree close by. It was decorated with lights and a star sat upon the top. Gifts sat underneath the tree.

Taking a step back, she couldn't help but a notice that the family had a warm feeling. Something that she greatly missed, a connection—a place that she could always go to when she needed help.

She had that with Xena and Joxer and she loved that. Even Xander and Brooklyn were starting to feel part of a family, but she didn't have her mother, father, or sister…three people that she'd always have a connection to. She missed that at times.

Shaking her head, Gabrielle went back to her search for Xander. She still didn't know where she was, but she knew she had to be close. The question was though by how far?

Continuing her walk she couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere.

Sudden arguing was soon filled the air as she edged closer to a small house. Looking at it, she soon found the windowcovered. A loud clang was sounded. Walking toward it, she looked at it. She reached the door and raised her hand to the knob. She was tempted to knock on the door, but something told her not. She rounded the corner of the house and followed it until she reached the back.

On the ground surprised her. A young man was underneath some form of pelt. It wasn't a real pelt like she knew it as, but it looked like it performed the same purpose.

The young man sat up immediately. Some kind of folded paper fell onto his lap. He grabbed a piece of wood as he scrambled to his feet. He shook his head, and got into a fighting stance…a stance that will definitely improve when he meets up with Xena.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Gabrielle said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, forgive me if I don't relax. I'm rather fond of my ability to breath." He commented.

She smirked, "You definitely always have a way with words, Xander."

He showed a confused look, "Who are you?"

Gabrielle sighed. This seemed to be the routine whenever they met. She quickly explained briefly who she was. Keeping things distant. She chuckled when she suddenly realized how Xander must of felt whenever she tried to get information from him.

"Why are you outside?"

Xander grinned slightly at her, "Well, I like the snow."

"Uh huh." Gabrielle said. She ran a hand down through her hair as she gestured to the house, "So I guess it has nothing to do with your parents."

Xander sat down on his sleeping bag. "You know about my..."

Gabrielle knelt beside him and cleared the snow off the bag. "Can I?" He nodded and she sat down.

"Look Xander, you and I are friends. Good friends."

He looked at her, "We must if you know…"

She nodded, "Took you a long time to tell me, but you did." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him comfort.

Xander asked, "When do we meet?"

Gabrielle smirked, "I don't think I should tell you that." She took her free hand and went inside her cloak. Pulling out the shirt, she added, "I know you can't help me. But you gave me this shirt."

He looked at the shirt, "Where did you get this?"

"Xander…"

He nodded, "Right."

Gabrielle put the shirt back. She looked at him, "If I got you here, can I ask you something?"

"I guess…"

"What's with the trees?" The bard asked her friend.

"Christmas." Xander said simply.

"Christmas." Gabrielle said slowly. That word sounded familiar. She then remembered a conversation her Xander had with her. "Oh, like Winter Solstice."

"Ok…" Xander said uncertainly.

Gabrielle then remembered that scene in the window. She looked back at him and then at his house. "So this is how you spend your Christmas?"

He looked at the ground, a finger making a pattern in the snow, trying to occupy the time. "It's nothing. Just another night."

"Xander…"

He glanced at her and saw a hurt look in her eyes. She rubbed his arm again. "Is this how you spend all your Christmases?"

Xander looked away at that moment, not wanting to answer.

She pulled him to her and kissed his hair. "You should be with your family." Glancing at the house, she added, "Don't your friends know any of this?"

Gabrielle then remembered the conversation the two had further.

Getting to her feet, she looked at him, "When I get back, I'm going to make sure your next Christmas or my Winter Solstice will be a good one."

Smiling at her friend, she said her final goodbye and headed for another memory.

--

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 11  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Gabrielle immediately felt her body give way as she collided into something. She tried to turn around to see the reason and directly tossed onto her back.

Opening her eyes quickly she shook her head to clear it. Soon, she felt as if she was moving. Gabrielle didn't understand why, she herself wasn't making her body move. What in Tartarus was going on, she thought.

Looking above her, she saw that she was in some kind of small crevice. Taking her hand, she felt some kind of clothed material. She ran her hand to the top of whatever she felt and gripped the surface.

Pulling herself up, she glanced ahead. She was moving. Fast. To her right, she saw Xander. He was behind some kind of wheel. To her left sat a brunette woman.

Gabrielle would've said something, but she didn't know what was going on. Plus, she didn't know who this other woman was. Taking a breath, she went back to the floor and hid behind the seats not wanting to interact with any of them,

"You alright?"

Gabrielle snapped her head toward behind the back of Xander's head.

"Yeah." She grunted a little, "My shoulder got dislocated though."

A moment passed.

"I think you lost them."

Gabrielle watched as he maneuvered a piece of glass in front of him. "I hope so."

"Turn here."

"Tonight has definitely been surprising," he said in a slight whisper.

"Why are you out tonight? Thought Red told me you were spending at home."

Red? Gabrielle wondered.

"Man, I'm hungry." The woman announced. "Park here."

Gabrielle felt the moving stop a few moments later. Looking above her, she suddenly felt a loss of weight as Xander and the other woman left.

A few minutes passed when Gabrielle pulled herself out of the aforementioned crevice. She sat down on the seat that she was laying beside before. Looking to her right, she noticed a number of objects she never saw before. Looking at a canister, she felt the smooth metal. She heard some kind of liquid shaking within.

Placing the canister down, she looked around her. Gabrielle didn't know how small of a space she was in at first, but now she had some idea. Around her were windows. And the material she was sitting on was just as soft as the seat in front of her.

Gabrielle wondered if she should get out of wherever she was and explore what was going on, but seeing as that Xander left not that long ago only meant that maybe he would come back momentarily, and then they could talk. Hopefully, without that other woman.

She slumped back to into the padding of the seat. Gabrielle didn't know what to do. The one thing she had to do was find the true Xander and Tataka. She's already been in Xander's mind for a while, and she made no progress towards that goal.

The bard wondered how Colonel Matrix was doing. She even thought that maybe he'd be in this memory some how. All she knew is that she had to keep going and at one point, they'd meet up again.

Gabrielle then wondered how her friends were doing on the outside. With her out of commission, she knew Xena could handle Demona as a human. Brooklyn even told her that Demona's human actions were sloppy. But that's not counting the experience she gained since she was first turned human during the day.

She heard a sudden slam. Gabrielle looked to the source and a door opened. Xander was pushed outside. The bard could make out was being said. "That was great. I gotta shower."

The door slammed in his face. Gabrielle watched as Xander took a step back and headed for the car. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw him approaching. Not because she'd have to face him. Well, she would. But her eyes widened when she saw Xander in nothing but his shorts. His clothing bundled together in his arms. She couldn't but smile at his shirtless chest.

Before she could react, she disappeared in a flash.

vvv

Gabrielle suddenly appeared in an enclosed location. She looked around her surroundings and then wondered what happened. The bard didn't go through any doors, yet she changed memories. At least that's what she thought happened.

She found herself in the corner of some kind of space. To her left were long pipes that connected to other pipes. Wooden crates were to her right.

"Less than two minutes. Dumb guy. Little bomb. How hard can it be?"

Little bomb?

Gabrielle walk cautiously forward, not wanting to disturb the outcome. Even though she liked talking to Xander, she found that it might be best to let things play out. That way, she could see the real Xander and see how he acted in situations.

"And it just got harder."

Who was that other voice, Gabrielle wondered.

"I'm not leaving till that thing's disarmed."

"Then I guess you're not leaving."

Gabrielle stopped. She remembered a story Xander told her. He did tell her about a bomb. Was this that memory?

"I'm gonna carve you up and serve you with gravy. You piss me off, boy. Now you pay the price. First the eyes, then the tongue. I'm gonna break every one of your fingers."

When Gabrielle heard that threat, she wanted to intervene. But like her previous thought, she thought it be better if she let the memory play out.

"You gonna do that all in forty-nine seconds?"

"I know what you're thinking. Can I get by him? Get up the stairs, and out of the building, seconds ticking away…I don't love your chance."

"Then you'll die, too."

Gabrielle got to a position where she could now watch Xander. She still made sure she was in the shadows, but she could now easily see what was going on.

Xander and some other guy were talking. Something in the center of the room was ticking. Was that the bomb, she wondered. And what even more surprised her was that Xander stood as calm as ever. The other guy was fidgeting, and Xander simply stood in front of him.

He glared at Xander, looked as if he tried to psych him out. "I'm not afraid to die. I'm already dead."

Her eyes widened. He was dead? Was he a vampire? She didn't know, but Xander was obviously staring down something that wasn't alive.

He nodded, "Yeah, but this is different. Being blown up isn't walking around and drinking with your buddies dead, and I don't think you're ready for that."

The two stared at one another. None of them moved. It looked like both of them were on the verge to do something. Well, it actually looked like that whatever this other guy was going to do; Xander was more than willing to make a counter.

Gabrielle knew this was a Xander who was dead serious. Sure, he made jokes allot of times and sometimes they were inappropriate, but this Xander stood strong. Fear seemed to leave him a long time ago.

"Are you?"

Xander smiled as he looked at the ticking object.

"I like the quiet."

And that was what it was. Quiet. The only sound was the ticking.

He took out a knife and reached for it. The other man cut something and the ticking stopped.

"Good boy."

Xander went to him and stared him straight into his eyes. "I don't think I wanna be seeing you on campus anymore, Jack." He then left Jack as he headed for the door.

As soon as he left, Gabrielle disappeared too.

--

Gabrielle found herself outside a huge building. From the immediate time of entrance, she felt a cold chill that blew through the night sky. Looking down at herself, she noted a long white dress.

"Now what am I wearing?"

She soon found a gold necklace wrapped around her neck. A gold cross hung at the center of the jewelry.

Glancing around her, she noted many people were walking around town in the same fashion.

"Was there a ball or something?"

Turning around, she found Xander who was downed in a black suit. A smile emerged when she saw him. He definitely had a charm to him she had to admit.

Taking a few steps toward her friend, she saw that he was starting into a window. She gave a confusing look, and wondered what he was doing. She was about to say something when he left the window and headed to the side of the building.

Shrugging, she followed him, keeping her distance. Gabrielle knew enough by now to know that Xander was always on edge. Judging from what she seen through his memories, she didn't blame him.

No person should have to be constantly alert. That was actually one of the reasons why she was happy that Joxer was her friend. But Xander? He actually seemed to be more alike to her and Xena. Always on edge, and making sure things were taken care of. All to make sure that he'd continue to live for another day.

She watched as he stood there, still.

Suddenly a door opened and Xander took a step back. Gabrielle did the same procedure. Her eyes widened when he withdrew some kind of weapon. She immediately recognized it as the type of weapon Matrix was using during that Halloween memory.

A man came out of the door, and Xander took another step back. She watched as he took a breath. A few moments past of nothing. He then followed where the man departed from.

Xander continued to walk until the man reached some kind of shack. He turned around to see if anyone had followed him. Gabrielle knew all too well how to stay hidden. Spending time with Xena was always educational, she smirked.

She watched as he went inside the shack. Gabrielle went to the door and stood outside. The bard placed her ear to the door and made sure that she could listen in on the conversation.

vvv

"So how long has this been going on?"

The man in question turned around. He was dressed in a suit per usual. It was his normal attire. "What are you doing here, Alexander?"

He pointed, "I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Chase."

Preston Chase noted something resting on Alexander Harris' right thigh. "How did…"

Xander interrupted him, "How long has this been going on?"

He gave him a confused look, "What are you insinuating, Alexander?" Preston shook his head, "I still never understood what Cordelia ever saw in you."

Xander approached him, "Don't bring her into this, Mr. Chase." He took the gun that he hid behind his thigh and brought into focus. "How long have you and Mayor Wilkins been working together?

He glared at him, "It's none of your business."

The young man shrugged, "Well, when you are about to do something that could hurt my friends; I'm making it my business."

"I have no choice in the matter if you must know." Preston clarified.

He cocked his weapon and placed it in firing position. "Listen Mr. Chase, I know that you are working with the mayor. From what I've seen, I think about a year. Your financial problems that you've been dealing suddenly get resolved…" Xander looked at his watch, "…for about a couple hours. Too fast to solve with the debt you've been carrying. So, I gotta assume you made a deal with the mayor. Judging by the fact that he always has a failsafe, I'm thinking he's using you to protect himself during the Ascension."

"My, you have a quick mind, Alexander. Perhaps too quick." Preston admitted, "I find it rather odd though. You and your family have a reputation of slacking."

Xander smirked, "Maybe because I finally found what I'm good at." He rested his eye through the viewpoint.

"Now Alexander…are you really going to kill me? What would Cordelia say?"

"Normally, killing you wouldn't be something I'd do. But as I said before. When you threaten my friends, when you are helping the mayor to stay alive, making him even more of as issue I have to make a judgment call."

"Look at me, Alexander. I'm alive. I breathe. I'm not some vampire or demon that you and your friends deal with every night. Are you willing to pay the price for this?"

He smiled, "Without a doubt."

Xander then pressed his finger on the trigger and unleashed a single bullet. It soared through the barrel and ran right into Preston Chase's forehead. The only remnant was the blood, normally red now black, that started to fall from the wound. Preston fell to the ground and the black blood started to pool around his head.

Xander could only find the reason being that since he made the deal with the mayor only gave him a more magical essence.

He took a breath that he was holding in. Going to the far end of the shack, he grabbed the gasoline that he hid previously that night and started to pour it all around. He took made sure that he covered the cooling corpse especially. After letting the last of the gasoline fall, Xander went into his pocket and pulled out some matches. Using one, he lit it and flung it on the gas. It ignited on impact and ran over gas almost as fast as Xander poured it out to begin with.

Nodding to himself, he whipped the gun clean of his fingerprints and flung it into the fire allowing it to melt and remove any evidence that could be left.

He turned around and went through the door unaware that a blond woman hid behind the corner in shock.

--

Gabrielle found herself leaning against a tree. She still was outside, but it looked like a different setting from the norm.

She sighed. Xander just killed another human being. And he did it in cold blood. It wasn't self-defense. It was murder. Murder. From what she remembered before, Cordelia was a girlfriend of his and he killed her father.

"Why?" She whispered to herself.

She shook her head. Gabrielle ran through what happened in her mind. The bard knew why he did it. He did it to protect his friends, to help stop the mayor. The mayor that one turned into a humongous snake. A demon who devoured a number of his friends and destroyed his school.

And if he didn't kill Cordelia's father, then the mayor would've never been able to be killed. His home would've been destroyed and there might even be a chance that Xander himself would die. And if he did die, she would've never met him.

Gabrielle understood why he did it and knew that he would continue to do it. He helped save Joxer and Brooklyn. Two people that she cared for dearly.

Xander did what had to be done. Something that she knew he didn't like doing, but she also knew that he would whatever had to be done in order to save the world.

"Move! Everybody move!"

Her head snapped around and she saw bushes being rustled. Five young women ran forward. "What's going on?" Gabrielle asked.

They ran past her.

"You too!"

Gabrielle turned back to the bushes as three men came forward. "Don't just stand there!" One of them said allowed.

"Move!" Another one screamed.

"I don't think you want those vampires on your ass, don't you?" The third one hollered.

The first one told her, "Now turn around and go!"

"Gunn, Lopez, and Harris can't keep them at bay forever!"

Her mind screamed at the name Harris. She knew what she had to do. Nodding, she ran in the direction that the other women headed for.

vvv

"Xander, watch out!"

Xander rolled to his side and escaped the vampire's pounce. "Thanks." He sprung to his feet and grabbed the stake in his right hand tighter.

He immediately twirled around and slammed the stake in his attacker's back. "That's for tripping me, Fang Face."

Xander watched as Lopez and Gunn were exchanging blows with three vampires.

"Behind you, Lopez!" Xander dove into the fray and tackled the vampire to the ground. He smirked, "Being on top is always fun." He drove a right cross at the demon and staked his non-beating heart.

Xander got to his feet and was immediately ambushed by two vampires. One grabbed him by the right arm and flung Xander toward the far tree. He took a step back and shook his head, "That's going to leave a mark."

Xander turned back to the action and slammed his stake back into his pocket. Unhooking his crossbow, he quickly attached a bolt and aimed it one of his prey. He aimed his weapon and let it soar. It hit it's mark and dusted him.

The other one actually caught the second bolt with a branch that was lying on the ground. "Ok, was not expecting that." Xander said awkwardly.

"Look who I found." A vampire turned around as another came forward with a blond woman. "Dinner." The vampire said with a grin.

The woman and in question heaved her attacker off her shoulder and forced him to the ground. "Get your damn hands off of me."

He got back to his feet. "Big mistake." The vampire dove at her and pinned her to the ground. His mouth opened wide allowing his fangs to glisten under the midnight moon. Saliva started to collect.

The woman tried to struggle free, but he was too strong. She glared at her attacker and soon found herself relaxing surprisingly. "Foolish human." He smirked. "Did I hurt you, you arrogant blond?"

The woman eyes widened. She then thought could she die here? Her mind reeled in anguish. But was put at ease when her attacker crumbled into dust. She looked at the reason, and there stood Xander. He offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted.

"You alright?" He asked her.

She smiled. Even in his memory, he always was there when you needed him. "Yeah, I think so."

He nodded and helped her up. "I'm Xander." He said with a smile. Xander added, "These are my friends, Gunn and Lopez."

"You alright, Girl?" The black skinned young man asked. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

She gave a confusing look. What was she going to say? She couldn't say the truth. They'd think she'd be crazy. And seeing as Xander didn't know who she was as usual, this was pre-Greece. However, this Xander looked more like the one she knew. It could mean that he isn't that far from finding the Phoenix Gate.

"She was with the other girls." A man said as he entered the cemetery.

She recognized them as the three that told her to move not that long ago.

"That's Bobby, James, and Carlos." Lopez said to her.

Bobby pointed out, "Alonna's back at the crib."

He grinned, "That's good to hear."

"I'm Gabrielle." She introduced herself. "Thanks for saving me."

Xander grinned, "It's what we do."

"Yeah," James added, "We're the Lost Boys. All humans fighting vampires."

"Harrris' part time." Carlos clarified.

"He's family." Gunn reminded him.

Gabrielle looked at her friend. That's always important. Seeing Xander being with a team of other humans fighting vampires was interesting to find out. It looked like he did slaying on his own. He really did take it upon himself to help others. This memory proved no different.

Despite wanting to spend time with these new people, she needed to find her Xander. After giving an excuse, Gabrielle departed them and headed for another memory.

--

Gabrielle soon felt a warmth surround her a few moments later. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation. She was certainly surprised compared to the coldness she's been feeling lately.

She opened her eyes and was welcomed to see a familiar scenery. Greece. She was back. And it felt great.

But what she didn't expect was the fact that she felt strong arms wrapped around her. A kiss was planted on her head.

Her mind paused a moment…'Perdicus?'

Her eyes widened from the sudden touch. "Morning, Gabrielle."

She turned around and was shocked to see, "Xander…" He had a wide smile on his face and looked incredibly happy.

He smiled as he hugged her tighter and ran a hand down her blond hair. It finally found its resting spot at the base of her chin…simply caressing her lovingly. "I haven't slept that well in a long time. How about you?"

--

TBC

Author's Note:

I hope you're enjoying this fic (series). I'm truly loving it. And the relationship between Xander and Gabrielle is finally coming together. Slowly, but definely faster than beife. My question to you though is, who would you like to see in this series?

This is a canon series, but anyone from Buffy, Gargoyles, and Xena can enter here. Either leave an answer as a review or e-mail me. I'd appreciate it. You can find my e-mail at my author profile here at this site. I look forward to your response.


	12. Chapter 12

He waited for her to respond, but she didn't

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 12  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. Gabrielle just looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He brought her face closer to him. "Sleeping with me was that bad?"

She gulped, "We slept together?"

Xander showed a confused look, "No." He smirked, "Not yet. We just slept in the same pelt as usual."

"Pelt…" Gabrielle said slowly. She pulled away from him and knelt on the ground. Looking around her, she saw her pelt sprawled beneath them. She looked at him.

This didn't look like a memory. She did remember one time that she was in a pelt with Xander. And that was when Argo was sick. Taking a breath, she wondered if she was in that memory. Turning her head to where she remembered Argo to be, she didn't see him where she thought the horse was.

So, if Argo wasn't here. Then what was this? She looked at her friend, "What's going on?"

A moment passed.

"Why were we sleeping together? Was it cold last night or something?"

He smirked, "That's what I asked the first time." He took his arms and wrapped them around her chest. Xander gently puller her to himself and tossed her hair from one side to another…enough to reveal the nape of her neck. Gabrielle shivered at the gesture. He leant down and kissed the nape of her neck. "It took so for long us to get together, Gabrielle." He kissed her again, again, and again. Each kiss moving toward her chin. The same Xander rubbed her left side with his right hand. "I don't know if we ever will find the other half of the Phoenix Gate, but who cares?"

Gabrielle had a hard time fighting the attraction she was developing. Each time he made a move on her, her body tingled at the sensation. She could feel her body start to crave his. But what even surprised her was what was going on? She and him were together? This was no way a memory. Gabrielle never experienced this before.

So what was going on?

As far as she knew she was still in his mind. And if this weren't a memory, what would you call this? "Xander, how long have we been together?"

He looked at her with a smile, "Since Puck."

"Puck…" Gabrielle said slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Before Brooklyn, you, and I met with Xena and Joxer, you and I talked. Brooklyn went ahead to do some scouting. It took a long time for me to break down and allow myself to start things up with you. But it happened. Even though I hate what Puck did to you, it was because of him that we got together."

So it's actually been a few weeks Gabrielle realized. And if this wasn't a memory and then could it be a…

Fantasy?

Xander fantasized about her?

And she had to admit. The way he held her, the way he talked to her, the way he kissed her was invigorating. His eyes were so full of mirth. She felt warm, safe, and happy. Gabrielle hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"And I've never regretted myself getting together with you."

She couldn't help but smile at his warmth. Thinking back to her time with him, she could actually see herself falling for him. Xander was the type of person who cared about his friends, who put himself at risk no matter what the cost…even if it cost his own life.

She could only revel in the way she was feeling at that moment. Gabrielle always knew he had a good heart and the very thought that he fantasized about her was flattering. The bard really had to talk to him when this was all said and done.

--

A shifting sensation occurred. Within moments, she suddenly felt loss of warmth. She couldn't help but feel sudden change of being alone.

The scenery around her also changed. It was no longer morning. She actually found herself in a location that was familiar. A sudden chill ran through the air forcing her to rub her hands on her biceps.

She sighed, and shook her head. Now what was going on, she wondered.

The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was still in Greece. So it meant to her that it was pretty certain that the Xander she meets would know who she was. But the question now became which of these Xanders were hers, and probably the only way for her to know that if the Xander she finds knows about Tataka.

"Didn't your mother tell you that it's not polite to sneak up on people?"

Xena. That definitely confirmed that she in current memories.

"My mother died when I was young."

Brooklyn she recognized. Her eyes widened when she recognized what was going on. That was a relief she admitted. She was finally in a memory that she knew. This was when her and Xena first met Xander and Brooklyn.

At that moment, she was going to relax. Since this was a memory she knew, she was simply going to enjoy it.

"What in Tartarus is that?"

She smirked when she heard her voice. It sounded weird, she knew. But just the thought of being able to hear herself is something she never thought she'd be able to do before.

One thing she didn't like though was how she first reacted to meeting Xander. Brooklyn didn't deserve that introduction. But how else was she going to react to something she never knew about…

"He's a gargoyle."

"Take it easy. We're not here to hurt you."

Gabrielle recognized the voice immediately. And when she did hear the voice, she couldn't help but smile. After visiting his fantasy, anything that pertained to Xander interested her.

'Who's she?'

Her eyes widened when she heard that question. 'Xander?' Gabrielle looked at the Xander having the conversation and couldn't see how he asked that question. Was Puck here? Could Puck even appear here?

"I'll be the one to judge that."

'Sweet Merciful Zeus!' The voice said. 'Her eyes are incredible.'

Gabrielle couldn't help but plush. This couldn't be Puck. Then it hit her. It's Xander's thoughts. This must of what Xander thought when they first met.

But she knew that he'd never act on his feelings. He always distanced himself when it came to never changing the course of history. And since Xander was never from her time, he'd restrain himself. The way he probably felt was that Gabrielle belonged to someone else in her life.

She sighed. If things were different, if she was alive during his future or if he was born to her time…then things might have been alright.

Life wasn't too complicated, was it?

--

Gabrielle immediately was transported to another memory. This time, she wasn't in Greece, but she was still in a time where she knew. Judging by the scenery, she immediately recognized her surroundings.

India.

So that meant this memory wasn't that long ago. Gabrielle was in the memory that had Aidan. So it was actually a week ago now that she thought about it. Meaning she had to be close. At least she hoped so.

Even though the locations she knew, there was a difference. The last time she was here, it reminded her and Xena of Illusia…or Wonderland as Xander called it. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered that.

But still, it seemed darker. It was dreary. Almost off-putting.

Rain started to drizzle within a few moments. Looking around her, she immediately found a cave. It was actually the cave where Aidan met his end.

The rain turned from a drizzle to a down poor almost immediately.

Lucky for her, she reached the cave. It was dark. But a source of light was soon discovered. Walking towards it, she found another room.

Going inside, she found a man hunched over. Her instincts told her it could've been Aidan. But Aidan wasn't like that. Walking over to him she recognized Xander.

He sat alone. Around him sat three statues. All of them blue. It was very reminiscent of the statues Aidan created after steeling their energies. Looking at the one Xander sat next too, her eyes widened. The position was too familiar.

It was her.

'Why?'

It was Xander's thoughts again.

'Why couldn't I save them?'

Them?

Walking to the other statues, her eyes widened again. Xena? Her hand reached up and touched the surface. Cold. Smooth. By the gods! What happened? Her eyes glazed over with tears. Xena…her best friend was gone. She shook her head. What was going on?

Going to other was stood Brooklyn. Looking closer, he was wearing his medallion. And his features weren't the usual stone appearance. He was just as blue as Xena was.

'Why couldn't I save her?'

She turned to him.

'Gabrielle.'

'I never told her…'

Told her what?

Gabrielle knelt beside him. "Xander?"

He turned to face her. "Gabrielle?" She nodded. He shook his head. "No!"

Xander got to his feet. "You're not real!" He went to the other side of the cave.

"Xander…"

Xander looked so scared, so tired. He looked horrible. He shook his head. "You're not real."

She used the back of her hand and dried her tears. "It's me, Xander. I'm Gabrielle." She took her pack and opened it. "I can prove it.." She withdrew the shirt. Gabrielle cautiously walked over to her friend. "Remember this?"

He looked at the shirt. "How?"

Gabrielle smiled with relief. She put away the shirt and approached him. She took her hand and caressed his cheek. "I found you." She pulled him into a hug. "By the gods, I found you!"

"Isn't this nice?"

Gabrielle turned to face the voice. "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I believe you know who I am, Gabrielle."

The bard pulled away from Xander. "Tataka…"

Tataka smiled. "I knew you would know me." She approached her. "If Xander wasn't on the stage trying to save that girl, I would've gone to you."

"Why don't you leave him alone?"

She shrugged, "Why should I? He's almost mine." Tataka walked passed the bard. "I can stop all of this, Xander. I can bring you home. You can go back to the future. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Step away from him."

Gabrielle turned to the source. A sudden rattle of bullets soared through the air. And they were about to hit their mark when they stopped.

"Good to see you, Matrix." Tataka said as she let her hand go down. The bullets fell as well.

"This is obviously exciting Xander." She turned to him, "And I believe I know how I can calm things down." She opened her hand and shot a blast within seconds. Gabrielle soon found herself being flown to the other side of the room.

"Gabrielle!" Xander shouted.

Tataka smirked, "She was just confusing you, Xander. As I said before, I'll send you back to Sunnydale."

"That Sunnydale is a sham." Matrix announced as he knelt down and helped Gabrielle to her feet. "You've been a very bad deity."

She grinned at the colonel. "I don't think some Halloween costume can really help you, Xander." She shrugged. "I had all the help I've needed with this one."

A hyena walked into the cave. And Gabrielle's eyes widened when she saw it. That was who was behind Xander's behavior…and if he was using Xander's body to exist in then she turned to Xander. That's why Xander acted the way he did.

The hyena cackled as he pounced onto the bard. It grinned malevolently. She shook her head. Gabrielle so didn't want this to be like when the rabbit attacked her that time. She was thankfully glad that Xena and Joxer weren't around to make fun of her.

Matrix watched as the bard and the hyena rolled around. Sighing, he knew what he had to do. He walked over to Xander and gave him a strong look.

Ever since Halloween, Matrix and him forged a strong relationship. It was almost as strong as the one the real John Matrix had with his daughter Jenny. Xander shook his head. "You can't do this."

He smiled, "We need to do this. Tataka needs to be stopped. I'll always be part of who you are."

Xander nodded as Matrix uttered, "Existo."

Light emerged throughout the room. Xander could feel what was happening. When the light dissipated, Xander felt a whole new source of energy. He grinned as he took a MT-16 in his hands. "Hey Titicaca."

"It seems like Matrix finally left Xander." She glanced at bard. "And it seems your friend is too occupied being dinner for your hyena friend."

He smirked, "Let's just say I finally understood what had to be done." Xander then aimed his weapon and shot a spray of bullets. Each bullet seemed to be laced with a yellow sheen to them.

Tataka held her palm out, prepared to have them halt like before. But they didn't. They actually hit their mark. Her eyes grew bright red. "You merged."

He grinned. "You got that right, Tataka." He watched as she grabbed her shoulder where the bullets hit. "Now how about you leave my body?" He looked at his friend, "And take your friend with you." He let loose another bullet and watched hit the hyena.

The hyena fell limp upon impact. She threw it off of her and got to her feet. She took her staff which appeared suddenly on the ground and joined her friend.  
"You alright?"

He grinned at her and she saw what happened. Matrix and him merged. "Want to help take this bitch out?"

Gabrielle looked at him and came up with an idea. She whispered it into his ear. He nodded. "Good one."

He uttered, "Prohibeo Cruor."

His weapon brightened in white for a few seconds and went back to its natural color. "I think it's time you left." He shot a round of ammo at his enemy. The bullets ripped through the air with in deep red shells. As soon as they hit the goddess the room turned bright blue. Lighting flashed all around her and she was gone.

Gabrielle looked at him, "You gotta love Hind's Blood."

Xander nodded, "You definitely do." He turned to face her. He let the weapon attach to his belt. He gave her a smile, "I guess thanking you is in order."

Gabrielle looked at him. This was definitely an improved Xander. Even though Matrix was inside him, this Xander appeared to look the same as she first knew him as. She ran a hand down his shoulder. "You helped me. I had to pay you back."

He nodded, "So we're even?"

Gabrielle said, "Let's just as long as you're in Greece, we'll have each other backs."

Xander nodded, "I can live with that."

Within a few moments a bright light shined from the entrance of the cave.

"I guess that's our exit." Gabrielle told him.

He nodded, "Lead the way."

--

Two eyes slit open. The first action done was that the owner's hands went to rub their temples. He opened his eyes fully and let his hands fall. "Why does it feel like my welts have welts?"

"Xander…"

He looked at the magician who approached him. "Hey."

"Is it really him?" Xena asked as she joined Eli.

"It's really him." Gabrielle said as she sat up. She ran her hands over her face. She looked to Xena, "How long were we out?"

"Almost all day." Xena answered.

"And Demona?" She said as she got to her feet. "And Brooklyn?"

Eli replied as he helped Xamder to his feet. "She disappeared not that too long ago."

Xena did the same procedure with Gabrielle. "As soon as Xander killed Tataka, Demona must have went back to the future."

"That is exactly what happened." Eli summed up. "Brooklyn went to sleep for the night."

Xena added, "And I think we might want to do the same thing. We'll head out in the morning."

Eli added, "Even though you two spent the whole day asleep, you're both emotionally tired. You went through allot."

He smirked, "You can say that again."

--

TBC--To Be Concluded


	13. Chapter 13

Xander leant against the wall outside his wall

Title: DBL: India Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 13  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom" In Darkverse, post fic, "Dark Becomes Light"  
Summery: Xander, Brooklyn, Xena, and Gabrielle are in India, and are now experiencing some new traditions.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This is the second fic in the Darkverse. You don't have to know "Dark Becomes Light," to enjoy this, but it might help. It continues Xena Season 4 canon.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

--

Xander leant against the wall outside his wall. To his left sat Brooklyn in his normal night position. He smiled at his friend and ran a hand down the gargoyle's forearm.

He sighted and gazed at the moon above him. The town around him looked so serene. It was definitely different from his nights back at Sunnydale. It looked actually quite peaceful.

Xander looked at his friend again, "That damn hyena."

Even though he wasn't behind his actions again, but he remembered everything that happened. He glanced at his sleeping friend, "Thanks Brooklyn." He whispered to him. "Sorry about what happened."

He remembered attacking Brooklyn. He remembered using Brooklyn's warnings and bring Demona to India. The tattoos on his skin were haunting. The actions he and the gargoyle performed clearly within his mind. He knew what supposed to happen and was glad that his friends intervened when they did.

But that was only part of what happened. He also remembered how he acted towards Xena and how crude he was. There was still something even more haunting about the other day…his actions toward Gabrielle.

Try as he might to restrain his feelings, he did have feelings for the bard. He's had them since the moment they first met but knew he shouldn't act on them. And like last time, the hyena used his emotions and thoughts to its advantage. Now, like Buffy, the hyena took advantage to treat its own wants. Xander shook his head, and he wondered how he should act toward Gabrielle. Should he even tell her that he remembered any of this?

After all, the last time the hyena came out, that was the best course of action. He never wanted to be uncomfortable about what happened the last time, and if Buffy and Willow knew that he remembered what happened it would definitely make things uncomfortable.

That couldn't work.

Gabrielle actually went into his mind to help stop Tataka. For that, he was grateful. Tataka took control of him, unleashed the hyena, and tried to own his body. If it weren't for his friend going inside him, he honestly wouldn't know if he'd be able to exist. Xander didn't like her going inside, but she had to do it. And for that, he was grateful of his friend.

He wondered just how much did Gabrielle see though. And just how much did she know about him. He always distant himself because he didn't want to alter history. He didn't want Xena and her to get attached. Xander shook his head. That plan failed miserably now that he thought about it. He's been in Greece and now in India for a little over three months. The opposite of what he wanted happened. Try as he might to distant himself, spending so much time together only strengthened the friendships more.

He turned around the corner into his room and looked at the bed. The bed was just waiting for him to get some sleep. And after what happened, he would defiantly love to get some sleep. But he didn't feel like sleeping at that moment.

Looking at his friend once more he turned back and headed for the door. A walk might actually help him want to sleep more. Nodding to himself, he headed out and pursued the hallway.

--

"Lose something?"

A bundle of sparks appeared within moments as a god appeared.

"I didn't think you made house calls."

He grinned, "Well when my son goes missing, I always have to find him." The god told her as he took his son from Xena. "Bliss is always a handful." He shook his head, "Especially when he steels his father's bow." Cupid explained.

Xena nodded as she went over to him. "Is Bliss the only reason you're here?"

He smirked, "You wound me, Xena." She gave him a look, "Alight, alright. If you must know your friend is in need for a shot."

She looked at him sternly, "Gabrielle doesn't need a shot, Cupid." She glanced at Bliss, "And I really don't need to fall in love with someone like Draco again."

Cupid shrugged, "That won't happen this time." He un-strapped a leather pouch on his chest and placed his son within the pack. He fastened his son who giggled in returned. "Bliss is going to stay with me this time."

"Good idea." Xena informed him. "But I don't think you need to shoot Gabrielle with that arrow of yours."

He looked at her, "Hey, it's not my deal. I just get the orders."

Xena thought for a moment and remembered her previous conversation with her friend, "I'm just saying you might not need that arrow of yours."

Cupid looked at her skeptically, "Oh really?"

"See for yourself."

He shrugged and waved his hand. An image appeared out of nowhere and they both looked at. They immediately noticed Gabrielle lying on a bench.

"So is this happening now?" Xena asked him.

"No." Cupid replied. "This is about to happen."

They both looked at what was about to happen.

"I don't think you need to use your arrow if that's going to happen, Cupid."

He shrugged, "I see what you mean." He sheathed back the arrow that he had in his hands from moments ago. "I guess this means she won't be needing this."

Xena commented, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to them, aren't I?"

The god replied, "At least it's someone Mom says you can trust."

Xena smirked, "You're right there."

--

Xander turned his third corner. He had spent about a good half hour walking the hallways. And the plan sadly wasn't working. If anything, he was getting anxious. His mind was wired and sleep was something that he thought wouldn't come.

Even though he spent the whole day unconscious, his mind was running a million miles a minute. Well, not truly, but that's what it felt like.

He shook his head. This wasn't working. Maybe if he had some warm milk. He smirked. He could count sheep. But did that really work?

He sighed and decided to head back to his room. Maybe sleep would come if he just closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slow down. Who knew? It could happen.

Turning around he soon spotted an occupant on a neighboring bench. Going toward it, he was soon rewarded to see a sleeping Gabrielle. There was a problem though. This wasn't the calming slumber that he became accustomed to for the last few months.

Gabrielle was shifting around. She couldn't find a comfortable position.

Xander approached her could see she must have been having a nightmare. Taking his hands, he grabbed her shoulders. "Gabrielle."

He shook her a little. "Gabrielle."

Her eyes immediately opened wide. She took her hands and grabbed Xander by the ears and pulled him down. Gabrielle brought his lips to her and captured them in a quick motion. She kissed him hard forcing him to shoot his eyes wide open.

Xander wanted to pull away but when Gabrielle repositioned her hands to wrap them around his neck, he gave into the kiss. He sat down in the new room that was given to him and returned the kiss. Both sets of lips danced around with each other

Her eyes widened and realized what she was doing. Even though she was enjoying what was discovered to be a real kiss, she had to stop. This was wrong her mind realized. She unraveled her arms and pulled away from him. "What's going on?"

He opened his eyes, smirked, "Um…well…we kissed. Well, you kissed me."

"We kissed?"

He nodded, "You were having a nightmare. I went to wake you up and you kissed me."

She looked at the ground a second, "I did?"

Xander watched her sit straight up allowing him to sit next to her. "Yeah…" He answered. He looked at the concerned look on her face. It wasn't what he expected it to be. He thought she'd be up in his face and arguing with him on how much she didn't do what he just said.

"Is everything alright?"

Gabrielle tossed some hair behind her right ear. She looked at him and told him, "We never talked about what happened, did we?"

He nodded. "No."

A moment passed.

"We didn't."

Gabrielle ran a hand down her right forearm. She looked at him, "I know you don't like the idea of what happened. I went somewhere where…"

Xander wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her the comfort that she needed. "I know, Gabrielle." He smiled slightly, "I know…"

She nodded, "I saw things." Gabrielle looked at him. "I know about what happened in Sunnydale." She flashed him with tearing glazing eyes, "I saw what happened with Jesse. I saw you standing face to face with a vampire. I saw you stop a bomb. I saw you kill a man."

He rubbed her side. "You saw all that, huh?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Xander let out a breath and glanced at the ground. "You've seen allot." He then glanced at her, "And the kiss?"

She blushed, "It was your fantasy in reverse."

"Ah…" Xander said in realization.

He looked at her, "Then you know that I…"

Gabrielle looked at him with a slight smile, blushed, and said, "Yeah, I do." She took his hand that recently finished rubbing her arm. She took a breath and knew what she wanted to say.

Before finally falling a sleep on the bench, she talked about her discoveries with Xena. And even though Xena warned her what might happen, she knew what had to be done. And seeing how things went in Xander's mind only made her feel more relaxed.

"I know what you're going to say though."

He looked at her, "You do, do you?"

She nodded, "I know that you feel like whatever you do will alter the course of history. You're always worried about the outcome and how it'll effect things in the future."

Xander nodded this time, "I don't want to screw up anything."

Gabrielle's right thumb circulated on the top of his hand, "But there is one thing you keep forgetting."

He looked at her face and watched a smile creep up. "There is?"

She nodded, "Brooklyn told you before. When using the Phoenix Gate, you can't alter time. Whatever happens while using it was always meant to happen."

"Oh that…" Xander said slowly and looked at the ground, he didn't want to look at her face.

The blond took a breath, "This is important, Xander."

He nodded as he faced her.

Gabrielle scooted closer to him and took her other hand to envelop his right hand. She admitted, "I know that going inside your mind was wrong. But I'm glad I did."

"You already told me that." Xander recalled.

"I know I did. But…just listen ok." He nodded. "I like you, Xander. And I know it will hurt when you go back to your time, but that's alright." She smiled, "I'm ok with that. When you're gone, I'll still have the memory of what we were like. And I rather have that then not know anything that could've been."

He nodded, not knowing how to react.

"I want to try us. I want to see what it would be like for us."

"Gabrielle…" Xander said slowly. "I…"

She pulled him to her and pressed her lips on his. She kissed him just innocently. A simple kiss, the meeting of two lips. Gabrielle pulled back and took one of her hands and caressed his cheek. "I want this, Xander."

He withdrew his hand that she held and placed them on cheeks. Xander cupped her face and pressed her lips to his. He kissed just as simple. Her friend withdrew his lips from her and flashed a smile, "Are you sure you want this?" He looked her straight into the eyes. Brown eyes met green.

Gabrielle kissed him hard on the lips. She looked at him and smiled, "I do."

Xander nodded. "I can give this a try."

"Good." Gabrielle said as she went for his lips again…

--

The End

Well, that end's India Bound. Does that end the series? I dunno. Yes, I have ideas. But I'm going to leave the future of this series up to you. If you want me to continue, leave a review, send me e-mail, or even do a flame. Well, maybe not flame. I will take constructive criticism. Instant Message can work too.

I'll tell you one thing though; I did learn some things from writing this installment. I view India Bound as both my worst fic and my best fic. I personally love how I brought the Gabrielle/Xander relationship to fruition. Even though the going into his mind might be cliché, I think I worked it in a way that make it more original. I hope so anyway.

I also learned that rewriting whole episodes isn't needed. In a sense, the whole arc with Aidan took too long. It should've been a few scenes and not a whole re-write. That's why the Xena episode, 'Devi,' was written differently.

I'm going to leave the fate of this series up to you. If you want to see it continue, let me know. There is more planned, but I don't know if I'll continue it unless its wanted.

In the meantime, a new fic will be started. It should be up within a week. I think people will remember the series that takes place in. If not, links to previous pts will be posted in the series introduction.

Until them, thank you for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy my next fic.

Jonathan

AIM wolfwriter81

Yahoo whitewerewolf81


End file.
